


Eiertraum

by Melian12, writeranthea



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Open Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/pseuds/writeranthea
Summary: „Friedrich, beruhig dich...“„Nein! Er muss immer alles kaputt machen, nur weil er sich nicht eingestehen kann, dass er selber schwu-“„Jetzt hältst du aber mal deinen Mund!“ Friedrich Wilhelm war aufgesprungen, hatte Friedrich am Kragen seines Oberteils gepackt und ihn beinahe über den Tisch gezogen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Der 21. Geburtstag seines ältesten Sohnes begann in etwa so, wie Friedrich Wilhelm ihn erwartet hatte. Grumbkow chauffierte ihn und Sophie Dorothea zu dem Restaurant, dessen Adresse Friedrich ihm genannt hatte, und der war, ebenso wie seine Schwester Wilhelmine, schon da, saß an dem für ihn reservierten Tisch und wartete, auf seine Eltern und auf diesen Katte.

Natürlich wusste Friedrich Wilhelm, dass Friedrich und Hans ein Paar waren. Schon seit drei oder vier Jahren hatten sie diese feste Beziehung, und egal was Friedrich Wilhelm am Anfang versucht hatte, dagegen zu unternehmen, er hatte nichts erreicht. Irgendwann war er einfach dazu übergegangen, die Tatsache, dass es zwischen den beiden eine sexuelle und romantische Beziehung gab, einfach zu ignorieren. Hans war Friedrichs bester Freund, mehr nicht. Zwischen den beiden lief nicht mehr als... naja, zwischen ihm und seinem Chauffeur. Ganz bestimmt.

Wenn Friedrich Wilhelm den Mut gehabt hätte, ehrlich zu sich zu sein so hätte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass der Grund, warum er jedes Mal mit Abscheu erfüllt wurde, wenn er seinen Sohn und diesen Katte zusammen sah, wie sie bei kaum einer Gelegenheit die Hände und die Lippen voneinander lassen konnten, nicht auf der Tatsache beruhte dass sein Sohn... homosexuell war, sondern dass er eine derart starke Persönlichkeit besaß, dass es ihm regelrecht egal war, was sein Vater oder andere darüber dachten. Natürlich würde sich Friedrich Wilhelm auch nicht als ein homophober Mensch bezeichnen - damit würde er ja schließlich nur seinen Geschäftsbeziehungen schaden. Als er wieder realisierte, wo er grade stand, räusperte er sich und bot an, den Sophie Dorotheas Mantel doch eben mit an der Garderobe aufzuhängen. Seine Frau sagte nix, überreichte ihm ihren Mantel und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Wilhelmine. Ob sie geglaubt hat dass er nicht gesehen hat wie sie dem jungen, und äußerst attraktiven Kellner hinterhergesehen hat? Er beeilte sich, den Mantel und seine Jacke aufzuhängen und nahm dann gegenüber seinem Sohn Platz, der ihn schon beinahe herausfordernd angrinste. Gut, dass sie in dem Restaurant und nicht in dem häuslichen Esszimmer saßen.

„Hans kommt ein bisschen später, hat er geschrieben. Der muss noch was besorgen.“

Nur Wilhelmines warnenden Blicken war es zu verdanken, dass Friedrich sich das Wort "Kondome" verkniff.

Friedrich Wilhelm nickte wortlos und griff nach der Speisekarte.

„Hast du eine Brille dabei?“, fragte er seine Frau, und die reichte ihm kommentarlos ihre eigene. Friedrich Wilhelm verbiss sich einen spöttischen Kommentar, dass Sophie ihre Augen wohl ohnehin gerade lieber anderswo hatte, und las sich das kulinarische Angebot dieser Gaststätte durch. Wenigstens gab es hier anständige deutsche Hausmannskost, nicht irgendwelchen asiatischen oder südländischen Schnickschnack...

Friedrich Wilhelm bestellte ein Bier und sah es mit Wohlwollen, dass Friedrich auch eins bestellte - leider orderte sein Sohn gleich darauf noch eine große Apfelschorle, und ihm wurde klar, dass das Bier wohl für Katte war und aus seinem Sohn wohl nie ein richtiger Mann werden würde...

Für diesen Jungen hatte er sich immer nur schämen müssen. Fritz hatte als Kind schon gerne Querflöte gespielt, er hatte lieber Französisch studiert statt im elterlichen Betrieb Industriemechaniker zu lernen, er rauchte nicht, er trank nicht einmal Bier... und er stand auf Männer.

Friedrich Wilhelm seufzte verhalten und sah dann zu seinen Kindern hinüber.

„Wilhelmine, was machst denn du so? Von dir haben wir ja auch schon länger nichts mehr gehört.“

Während seine älteste Tochter begann, von ihrer Masterarbeit zu erzählen, an der sie anscheinend gerade schrieb, legte Friedrich Wilhelm seiner Frau einen Arm um die Schultern und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl ein klein wenig näher zu ihr. Allerdings stand Sophie kurz darauf auf und meinte, dass sie dringend mal zur Toilette müsste, und auch Wilhelmines Erzählungen waren alles andere als ausschweifend. So herrschte am Tisch eine Zeitlang betretene Stille, bis sich Friedrichs Gesicht plötzlich aufhellte, er aufstand und in Richtung Tür winkte.

„Hans! Wir sitzen hier drüben!“

Die Wärme, die sich in Hans Brust ausgebreitet hat als er seinen Freund sah, war immer noch genau dieselbe, die vor all den Jahren da gewesen war, als er dem jungen, damals sechszehnjährigen Friedrich auf dem Reiterhof seiner Eltern zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Sein Lächeln war immer noch so umwerfend schön und Katte ertappte sich dabei, wie er, zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag, an das kleine schwarze Kästchen dachte, was seit dem Tod seines Vaters in der Schublade seines Nachttisches lag. „Mein Junge, bewahre ihn gut,“ hatte sein Vater gesagt, auch wenn das Reden ihm furchtbar geschmerzt hatte. „Nun weine nicht, Hans, ich gehe nur dorthin wo deine Mutter schon auf mich wartet. Aber der hier,“ Hans hatte das kleine Kästchen nur schwer durch seine Tränen gesehen, „der... du wirst merken wenn es die richtige Person ist. Zögere nicht zu lange, Hans. Zögere nicht zu lange.“ So sehr ihm der Gedanke auch gefallen hat, so wusste Katte doch, dass es dafür noch viel zu früh war. Nicht in ihrer Beziehung, nein, er und Fritz waren seit etwas mehr als vier Jahren ein Paar, aber was Friedrichs Vater anging. Um Gottes Willen, Katte konnte diesen Mann nicht ausstehen.

Als er Fritz das erste Mal Zuhause besucht hatte, damals, und sie gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern am Tisch gesessen hatten, gab es echt einen Moment in dem Katte gedacht hat, dass Friedrich Wilhelm das dekorative Schwert von der Wand nehmen und auf ihn losgehen würde. Also ja, er wusste, dass es dafür noch zu früh war, aber dass der Tag kommen würde, da war er sich sicher. Es war ihm dann allerdings erst um kurz vor halb sechs eingefallen, dass er noch gar kein Geschenk für seinen Freund hatte. Ja gut, also eigentlich hatten sie ja gesagt dass sie sich nichts mehr schenken, nachdem Katte letztes Jahre den totalen Fehltritt mit einer Sammlung preußischer Marschlieder gemacht hat (laut Fritz hatte Friedrich Wilhelm einen riesen Spaß mit der CD), aber so ganz mit leeren Händen wollte er dann doch nicht im Restaurant auftauchen. Scheiße, er hatte keine ganze Stunde mehr bevor er da sein sollte. Er stöhnte genervt auf, griff nach seinem Handy und schrieb Fritz eine schnelle Nachricht dass er doch später kommen würde, eine Nachricht die mit den Worten „muss noch was besorgen, dafür besorg ich‘s dir später umso besser ;-)<3“ endete. So war er schließlich in einem überraschend großen Geschenkeladen an der Hauptstraße gelandet, unsicher, was er eigentlich kaufen wollte. Schließlich hatte er sich doch für ein Geschenk entschieden, hatte extra bezahlt damit die genervt aussehende studentische Aushilfe es ansehnlich einpacken würde und war losgefahren.

Und nun sah er Friedrich, der zu ihm rüber winkte, und musste selber lächeln, als er mit der Geschenktasche in der Hand zu ihm rüber lief.

„Hallo, Sanssouci...“

Die beiden gaben sich einen langen Kuss, den Friedrich Wilhelm mit viel Mühe ignorierte. Seine Frau kam gerade von der Toilette wieder, und er starrte sie auf ihrem ganzen Weg durch den Raum an, nur um seinen Blick auf etwas anderes fixieren zu können als seinen Sohn und dessen... Freund.

Schließlich lösten sich die beiden aber wieder voneinander, und Katte nickte erst höflich in die Runde und begrüßte alle, bevor er Friedrich seine mitgebrachte Geschenktüte in die Hand drückte.

„Ich weiß, du wolltest nicht, dass wir uns was schenken... Aber ich hab das gesehen und musste sofort an dich denken.“ Er verschwieg lieber, dass er dabei eigentlich schon aktiv nach einem Geschenk gesucht hatte, sondern nahm lieber einen Schluck von dem Bier, das Friedrich ihm schon bestellt hatte.

Sein Freund ließ sich davon aber nicht abhalten, Katte einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Man, Hans, du solltest doch wirklich nicht...“

Friedrich war jedes Mal wieder niedlich, wenn er so rot wurde, dachte sich Katte und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Keine Ursache, Schatz, ich hab's gern gemacht.“

Friedrich strahlte ihn an. „Soll ich das gleich hier aufmachen? Oder erst zuhause?“

„Och, wie du möchtest.“ Katte zwinkerte ihm zu. Er hatte ihm ja schließlich keinen Buttplug geschenkt, so schlimm würde es wohl nicht sein, hier auszupacken...

„Hmm...“ Friedrich strich nachdenklich über die Tüte, doch bevor er sich entschieden hatte, kam der junge Kellner wieder, der ihnen vorher die Getränke gebracht hatte, und fragte, ob sie denn schon wüssten, was sie essen wollten.

„Ehm,“ Friedrichs Gesicht wurde ein wenig heiß, wurde er doch von der Frage des Kellners ein wenig überrumpelt. Er verstaute die Geschenktüte unter seinem Stuhl bevor er etwas hektisch nach der Speisekarte griff. „Ich... nehme die Nummer 31.“ „Mit Salzkartoffeln oder Püree?“ „Püree, bitte.“ „Selbstverständlich,“ der junge Kellner nickte und sah dann Katte mit einer erwartungsvoll erhobenen Augenbraue an. „Ich nehme das selbe.“ Katte trank einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier und legte seine linke Hand auf Friedrichs Oberschenkel, dahin, wo sie sich immer so selbstverständlich hinlegte. Er musste lächeln, als die Hand seines Freundes auf seiner zu ruhen kam und sah zur Seite, wo Friedrich ihn mit leicht geröteten Wangen ansah. Gott, er liebte diesen jungen Mann so sehr und es tat unglaublich gut zu wissen, dass er genauso geliebt wurde. Da Kattes ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Freund gerichtet war, merkte er nicht, wie lange sich der junge Kellner und Sophie Dorothea ansahen. Wilhelmine war die ganze Situation natürlich unglaublich peinlich, vor allem als sie merkte, wie der Ausschnitt ihrer Mutter, nach dem sie aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, um zwei, wenn nicht sogar drei offene Knöpfe gewachsen war. „Gott, Mutter,“ murmelte sie und nippte an ihrem Glas Rosé, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, verurteilen konnte sie ihre Mutter ja nicht. Scheidung war zwar eine Option, und die Seite ihrer Mutter hatte genug Geld, um den Lebensstandard, den Sophie Dorothea so liebte, zu halten. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr ja eh nur um die Steuern.

Nachdem es Friedrich endlich gelungen war, seine Lippen wieder von denen seines Freundes zu treffen, musste er fast laut lachen als der in das hochrote Gesicht seines Vaters sah. „Komm schon, Vater, so schlecht kann das Bier doch gar nicht sein. Schau, dahinten haben sie sogar einen Raucherraum.“ Friedrich Wilhelms Nasenlöcher weiteten sich als er einmal tief ein und aus geatmet hat. Wären sie jetzt nicht hier hätte sich sein Sohn eine deftige Ohrfeige eingefangen und er merkte, wie sich seine Faust unter dem Tisch geballt hatte. „Also ich bin... begeistert von diesem Restaurant,“ bemerkte Sophie Dorothea spitz, und Kattes Augenbrauen zogen sich hoch als sie sich, fast schon gequält, streckte und Friedrich Wilhelm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Nun komm schon, stell dich nicht so an. Dein Sohn wird ja nur ein einziges Mal 21.“ „Du hast Recht, Fiekchen,“ Friedrich Wilhelm klang alles andere als überzeugt, aber seiner Frau zur Liebe...

Das Restaurant war relativ gut gefüllt und da es absehbar war, dass sie doch etwas auf ihr Essen warten müssten, griff Friedrich wieder unter seinen Stuhl und nach der Geschenktasche. „Ich hoffe doch dass es nicht mehr so ein „lexan paddle“ ist, Hans. Ich konnte die Tage danach in keiner einzigen Vorlesung bequem sitzen.“

Friedrich Wilhelm zog ein Gesicht, Wilhelmine zischte ihrem Bruder ein warnendes „Fritz!“ zu, und Katte unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Was denn?“, meinte Friedrich zu seiner Schwester, mit betont unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. „Ich sag doch nur, wie es ist...“

„Nein, keine Angst.“ Katte schüttelte den Kopf. „Diesmal ist es weniger schlimm.“

„Na, wenn das so ist.“

Friedrich griff in die Tüte, er ertastete eine Flasche, und zog sie, neugierig auf ihren Inhalt, ans Tageslicht. Kurz blinzelte er auf das Etikett, dann musste er lachen.

„Och, Mensch, Hans, das ist jetzt aber...“ Er zog seinen Freund mit einem Arm in eine feste Umarmung. „Danke“, murmelte er noch, bevor er die Flasche auf dem Tisch abstellte und Katte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.

Friedrich Wilhelm allerdings traute seinen Augen kaum. Und das lag weniger an der expliziten Kussszene im Hintergrund, als vielmehr an der Aufschrift auf der Flasche Eierlikör, die Katte seinem Sohn mitgebracht hatte:

„Eiertraum“

„Wo hast du die überhaupt her,“ lachte Friedrich leise bevor er seine Zunge etwas zu offensichtlich in Kattes Mund gesteckt hatte, und Katte vergrub seine Hände in den dunklen Locken seines Freundes als er ihn näher an sich gezogen hat, die einzige Antwort, die auf Friedrichs Frage gekommen war, war allerdings das Gefühl, dass sich seine Jeans plötzlich doch etwas zu eng angefühlt hat. Als Friedrich dann auch noch leise wimmerte, war es auch um die letzte, davor nur halb durchgebrannte Sicherung Friedrich Wilhelms geschehen. „Könnt ihr eure... widerwärtigen Finger nicht eine verfluchte Sekunde voneinander lassen? Da wird einem ja schlecht!“ Er war lauter geworden als er gedacht hatte, da das Getuschel und die typischen Hintergrundgeräusche von einer Sekunde auf die andere verstummten und er argwöhnisch von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. „Was hast du gesagt,“ zischte Friedrich, sein Gesicht fast genauso rot wie das seines Vaters und Katte hatte ihm vorsichtshalber schon mal einen Arm über die Brust gelegt. „Sorry aber das ist mir echt zu peinlich,“ schnappte Wilhelmine, griff nach ihrer Tasche und stand auf. „Mein Gott, und du wunderst dich noch warum ich mich nicht bei dir melde.“ Sie warf ihrem Vater einen verächtlichen Blick zu, küsste zuerst Friedrichs, dann Sophie Dorotheas Wange, und verschwand. „Friedrich, beruhig dich...“ „Nein! Er muss immer alles kaputt machen, nur weil er sich nicht eingestehen kann, dass er selber schwu-“ „Jetzt hältst du aber mal deinen Mund!“ Friedrich Wilhelm war aufgesprungen, hatte Friedrich am Kragen seines Oberteils gepackt und ihn beinahe über den Tisch gezogen.

Friedrich versengte sich fast die Wange an der Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand, doch kurz darauf ließ Friedrich Wilhelm ihn mit einem lauten Fluchen los und spuckte auf seinen verbrannten Handrücken. Friedrich riss sich los und griff mit der einen Hand nach seinem Geschenk, mit der anderen nach Katte.

„Komm, Hans, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier noch etwas verloren haben.“ Er nickte seiner Mutter zu. „Tschüss, Mama. Tut mir leid. Man sieht sich.“

Dann rauschte er davon, und Katte, der Sophie Dorothea noch einen kurzen, entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

Friedrich Wilhelm atmete hektisch, sein Gesicht sah ungesund rot aus. „Unglaublich“, murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Dieser...“

Der Kellner näherte sich vorsichtig mit zwei Tellern in den Händen. Sophie Dorothea tätschelte ihrem Mann halb mitleidig, halb desinteressiert den Arm. „Nimm‘s nicht so schwer“, meinte sie noch, bevor  sie dem jungen Kellner zublinzelte. „Ich glaube, das Essen können Sie wieder zurückbringen. Das hat sich erledigt. Ich würde dann zahlen und... haben Sie nach der Schicht schon was vor?“

„Ich... äh... meinen Sie mich?“ Sophie Dorothea musste grinsen, es war einfach zu gut zu sehen wie der junge Mann, der vielleicht grade mal halb so alt war wie sie selber, rot wurde, und seine Augen wiedermal zu ihrem Dekolleté wanderten. Oh, sie wollte ihn und so wie es schien, wollte er sie auch. „Natürlich meine ich Sie, sprach sie weiter. Nun?“ „IchhabeineinerStundeFeierabend,“ kam die Antwort von dem Kellner, dessen Gesicht nun fast so rot war wie das ihres gottverdammten Ehemannes. „Gut,“ Sophie Dorothea lächelte, „ich werde dann warten. Wären Sie so nett und würden Sie mir noch ein guten Rotwein bringen?“ Der Kellner lächelte zurück, nickte, und verschwand wieder mit dem Essen. „Dieser... Gott ich könnte ihn –“ „Also langsam reicht es doch mal,“ zischte Sophie Dorothea, „du merkst echt nix mehr!“ „Fiekchen...“ „Ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn du nach Hause fährst,“ unterbrach seine Frau ihn während sie ihre langen, rotlackierten Fingernägel inspizierte. Friedrich Wilhelm hätte taub und blind sein müssen um nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie offen seine Frau dem Kellner hinterhergelüstet hat. Aber in dem Moment war es Friedrich Wilhelm sowas von egal; er stand auf, schon den Stuhl gegen den Tisch, schnappte sich seine Jacke von der Garderobe und verließ das Restaurant. Einmal draußen steckte er sich die Hände in die Jackentasche und holte mit der einen sein Handy raus - es war verdammt kalt geworden.

Die Nummer seines Chauffeurs war schnell gewählt, dieser hat den Anruf fast genauso schnell angenommen und Friedrich Wilhelm bestätigt, dass er in fünf Minuten da sein würde.

Friedrich Wilhelms Mundwinkel zuckten als er die schwarze Limousine sah, die vor ihm in die Straße eingefahren war. Da war er, sein Chauffeur, der schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren für ihn fuhr und Friedrich Wilhelm wusste, dass er sich wahrscheinlich nicht so freuen sollte, ihn zu sehen. Als er über den Bürgersteig lief um die Beifahrertür der Mercedes S-Klasse zu öffnen und von dem Chauffeur, Friedrich Wilhelm, der nur Wilhelm genannt werden wollte, mit einem Lächeln begrüßt wurde, sagte er sich, dass er sich nur freute, weil ihm draußen ja so kalt gewesen war. „Das ging aber schnell,“ sagte Wilhelm und Friedrich Wilhelm merkte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde da der Chauffeur anscheinend nicht vorhatte wegzusehen als er sich die Jacke ausgezogen und den Gurt umgelegt hatte. „Sie wissen ja wie kompliziert mein Sohn sein kann.“ „Mh.“

Der Chauffeur setzte den Blinker und fuhr raus und Friedrich Wilhelm wusste nicht, warum er sich auf einmal so nervös fühlte. Mein Gott, dachte er sich, was ist heute mit dir los... Er blickte aus dem Fenster, keiner von den beiden sagte etwas. Sie erreichten die Kreuzung, ah hier würde er jetzt links abbiegen und es würde keine Viertelstunde mehr vergehen bevor sie das hohenzollerische Anwesen erreichen würden - Fehlanzeige. Wilhelm setzte den Blinker nach rechts in der wahrscheinlich letzten Sekunde. „Was zu Hölle denken Sie was Sie hier grade tun,“ schnappte Friedrich Wilhelm und sah seinen Chauffeur ziemlich entgeistert an,e als dieser stur weiter fuhr, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie ihm heiß wurde, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass das Gesicht des Chauffeur doch echt etwas hatte...

Wilhelm lenkte den sündhaft teuren Wagen auf einen Feldweg, den der Chauffeur keine zwei Minuten später erreicht hatte. Friedrich Wilhelm sagte nix als er seine Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet hat und wieder stur geradeaus sah. „Chef...“ Kaum war der Motor abgeschaltet, war es furchtbar still geworden und Friedrich Wilhelm musste schlucken, als sich die Augen des Anderen fast schon in ihn bohrten (“...ur weil er sich nicht eingestehen kann, dass er selber schwu-”) „Warum sind wir hier, Wilhelm.“ Er hatte gewollt dass seine Stimme diesen bissigen Unterton hatte, wie immer, doch scheiterte, als der Chauffeur ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Wange gelegt hat. „Ich glaube... Sie wissen das ganz genau.“ Scheiße, verdammt! War es so offensichtlich gewesen dass - Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war verstummt sobald sich Wilhelms Lippen auf seine gelegt hatten.

Er konnte es nicht glauben dass er grade von einem... nein, es war falsch, so falsch... Aber aufhören, nein, das wollte Friedrich Wilhelm auf keinen Fall, dafür fühlte es sich einfach zu gut an. „Ich hatte befürchtet dass Sie es mir nicht erlauben würden,“ flüsterte der Chauffeur als er sich zurückgezogen hatte, und Friedrich Wilhelm hatte schwer geatmet, als Wilhelms Finger langsam seinen Hals runter gewandert waren bis sie seine nicht zu übersehbaren Erektion erreichten und sich um sie schlossen. „Scheiße...“ „Mein Gott, Chef, ein Kuss und Sie sind schon hart?

Wilhelm begann seinen Hals zu küssen als er Friedrich Wilhelms Erektion massierte, so, als ob er es schon oft getan hätte. „Wilhelm...“ „Ja?“ Friedrich Wilhelm wusste nicht, was grade mit ihm passiert war. Er war doch nicht... er war doch kein... er stand doch nicht auf... „Würden Sie sich... darum kümmern?“ Der Chauffeur lachte leise und irgendwie dreckig, „Ich glaube dass Sie sich erstmal um etwas bei mir kümmern müssen, Chef.“ „Bei ihnen...“ Wilhelm sank zurück in seinen Sitz und begann, ohne weiteres seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, „Ja, bei mir. Ich weiß das sie das noch nie getan haben, Chef. Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“ Dass Friedrich Wilhelm es noch erleben würde, dass er, Friedrich Wilhelm von Hohenzollern, einmal wirklich sprachlos sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. „Außer Sie wollen das nicht -“ „Ach Scheiße.“ Friedrich Wilhelms Finger waren überraschend zittrig als er sich losschnallte und sich quer in den Sitz setzte, um in der Lage zu sein, besser den anderen Mann zu erreichen.

Es war weniger komisch als er es gedacht hatte, dieses Gefühl, den Schwanz eines anderes Mannes in der Hand zu halten und da er wusste, was er selber mochte, fiel es ihm auch nicht besonders schwer, ihn zumindest mit seiner Hand zu befriedigen.

Beide sahen sich an als Friedrich Wilhelm seine Hand schnell auf und ab bewegte, und es wäre schlichtweg gelogen gewesen, wenn er behauptet hätte, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, wie sich die Hüften des älteren Mannes unter seiner Hand bewegten. „Meinst du - meinen Sie, dass Sie ihn in den Mund nehmen wollen?“ Nein, hätte er geantwortet, er war doch nicht... er stand doch nicht auf... „Ja,“ flüsterte Friedrich Wilhelm letztendlich und seine Augen schlossen sich als Wilhelm ihn küsste, „ich möchte.“ „Okay,“ Wilhelm vergrub seine rechte Hand in Friedrich Wilhelms Haar und begann, ihn sanft runter und in Richtung seines Schwanzes zu drücken. Friedrich Wilhelm wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte, schloss dann aber wiederrum die Augen und dachte an das, was er selber an sich mochte.

Seine Zunge reizte die geschwollene Spitze von Wilhelms Penis, er hörte seinen Chauffeur über sich keuchen und fühlte, wie ihn die Geräusche und Bewegungen des anderen selbst erregten. Friedrich Wilhelm stöhnte lustvoll auf, und die Vibration in seinem Hals war zu viel für Wilhelm, er griff hart nach den Schultern des anderen und keuchte: „Ich... ich bin gleich... du solltest...“

Aber Friedrich Wilhelm schüttelte nur den Kopf, so gut er eben konnte, und machte weiter. Es störte ihn nicht, dass Wilhelm kurz darauf in seinen Mund ejakulierte, es störte ihn nicht mal, dass er schluckte. Langsam beruhigte sich Wilhelm wieder, und Friedrich Wilhelm hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

Wilhelm streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund. Er schmeckte sich selbst auf Friedrich Wilhelms Zunge, er genoss es, seinen Chef so im Arm zu halten... Seine andere Hand strich langsam über Friedrich Wilhelms Rücken und seine Hüfte, legte sich in seinen Schritt und begann wie von selbst, seine Erektion zu massieren.

Das Wimmern, welches über Friedrich Wilhelms Lippen in den Mund seines Chauffeur floss, spornte diesen an, seine Finger fester um die Erektion seines Chefs zu schließen... und ließ ihn den Stich in seinem Herzen ignorieren, der aufkam, als er sich daran erinnern musste, dass Friedrich Wilhelm wohl immer nur sein Chef bleiben würde. Verdammt. „Nun fassen Sie mich doch mal richtig an,“ flüsterte Friedrich Wilhelm, sanft über die Wange des Älteren streichend, „bitte, fass mich an, Wilhelm.“ „Chef...“ Wilhelms Augen suchten den Blickkontakt mit Friedrich Wilhelm als er den Knopf der Hose des Jüngeren öffnete, den Reisverschluss hinunterzog und selber laut stöhnen musste, als seine Hand endlich Friedrich Wilhelms Schwanz anfassen konnte ohne den lästigen Stoff, der direkten Hautkontakt verhindert hat. Sie küssten sich, mehr verlangend als liebevoll, als Wilhelm seinen Daumen sanft über die feuchten Spitze von Friedrich Wilhelms Erektion bewegte, wissend, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. „Wilhelm, oh Wilhelm,“ Friedrich Wilhelm flüsterte immer noch und Wilhelm konnte nicht anders als seinen Hals anstatt seinen Mund zu küssen, die Art und Weise, wie die Augen des Jüngeren ihn angeschauten, glänzend, fast so, als wenn er bereit gewesen wäre, zu weinen, vor Erregung, vor Euphorie, vor... Wilhelm wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er diesen Anblick nie vergessen würde und dass er an diese Augen für immer denken müsste, wenn er sich zur späten Stunde in seinem Schlafzimmer alleine vergnügen würde.

Seine Hand beschleunigte ihr Tempo, veränderte den Druck mit der sie die Erektion hielt, die Atmosphäre im Auto erfüllt vom Stöhnen der beiden Männer und den Geräusch von feuchter Haut, die aneinander rieb. „Ich... ich liebe dich,“ war es, was Friedrich Wilhelm stöhnte als er kam, doch etwas früher als gedacht, und Wilhelm fühlte wie sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammenzog, da er sehr wohl sehen konnte, dass die Augen des Jüngeren feuchter waren als sie es hätten sein sollen. Achtlos wischte er sich die Finger an seiner eigenen Hose ab bevor er Friedrich Wilhelms Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn einfach nur ansah, lange, so lange, dass dieser Angst bekam, dass sein Geständnis... Doch, es war richtig gewesen, denn Wilhelm küsste ihn erneut. „Warum... haben Sie denn nicht früher was gesagt?“ „Ich...” Friedrich Wilhelm musste schlucken, er war vielleicht nicht der angenehmste Mensch, das wusste er selber, er wusste auch, dass seine Wut unkontrollierbar war... Aber eingestehen zu müssen, dass er... Er war doch nicht... „Ich habe mich nicht getraut, Wilhelm, ich... wusste nicht, ob du...“ Wilhelm strich ihm zärtlich über die Wangen, und als er sich erneut vornüber beugte, um Friedrich Wilhelm zu küssen, da wusste der Jüngere, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, die Wahrheit vor sich selber zu leugnen.

Wilhelm küsste ihn weiter, jetzt weniger erhitzt und viel liebevoller. Sanft streichelte er über Friedrich Wilhelms Haar, küsste ihn auf die Lippen, die Wangen und die Nasenspitze. Dann lächelte er ihn an.

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren, Chef?“

„Willst du nicht endlich Du sagen? Nach…“ Friedrich Wilhelm wurde rot, noch immer fühlte es sich irgendwie seltsam an, darüber nachzudenken, was sie gerade getan hatten. Er hatte einen Handjob bekommen, gut, das war nicht allzu ungewöhnlich. Aber er hatte ihn von einem Mann bekommen. Und noch schlimmer, er hatte diesem Mann auch noch einen geblasen. Friedrich Wilhelm wurde ganz heiß, als er daran dachte, wie gut und wie _richtig_ sich das angefühlt hatte.

_„Weil er sich nicht eingestehen kann, dass er selber schwu-“_

Dass er selber schwul war. Das hatte Fritz sagen wollen. Das hielt er ihm seit zwei Jahren oder so öfter mal vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte er im Browserverlauf irgendwann mal Gay Porn gefunden. Anders konnte Friedrich Wilhelm sich das nicht erklären. Und nur, weil er manchmal nachts, wenn Sophie Dorothea schon geschlafen hatte, sich den einen oder anderen Schwulenporno angeschaut hatte…

Wieder fühlte er seine Augen brennen. Er musste nicht weinen, auf keinen Fall, aber… Friedrich Wilhelm biss sich auf die Lippen, er lehnte sich nach vorne und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, die Stirn ans Armaturenbrett gelehnt.

„Verdammt, Wilhelm! Bin ich schwul?“

Er fühlte die Hand des anderen sanft die Stelle zwischen seinen Schulterblättern streicheln, dann gab Wilhelm ihm einen warmen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Selbst wenn… ich fänd es nicht schlimm. Mach dir keinen Kopf, du bist, wie du bist. Und… ich liebe dich auch.“ Er umarmte ihn kurz, küsste ihn noch einmal aufs Haar, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück. „Und wenn du dir jetzt deine Hose anziehst, kann ich dich auch wieder nach Hause fahren.“


	2. Chapter 2

Katte sah vorsichtig zu seinem Freund herüber, der so aussah, als würde ihm gleich der Kopf explodieren. Was das an angeht waren sich Friedrich und sein Vater immerhin ähnlich. „Es ist doch nicht so schlimm, Schatz...“ „Nicht so schlimm?“, zischte Friedrich als sie die Straße, in der das Restaurant lag, herunter liefen, „Nicht so schlimm? Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?“ Katte musste seufzen. Natürlich konnte er verstehen warum sein Freund so mies gelaunt war, aber sein Vater war eben sein Vater, und Katte zumindest hatte sich mittlerweile an seine... spezielle Art gewöhnt, und er war es nicht wert, dass Friedrich sich seinen Geburtstag deswegen ruinieren lassen würde. Er griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Freundes und zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben und ihn anzusehen. „Was ist jetzt - hmpf!“ Katte musste lächeln, als er merkte, wie die Wut praktisch aus Friedrich herausfloss, und er küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal bevor er seine Hand nahm. „Willst du zu mir oder zu dir?“ „Willst du dass ich dir heute noch einen blase oder nicht?“ „Du bist aber ziemlich frech heute, Sanssouci.“ Friedrich grinste, fast schon von Ohr zu Ohr, und hob die Geschenktüte etwas an, „Ich und frech? Du wusstest wie er reagieren würde und du hast‘s provoziert - das ist für mich frech!“ „Das habe ich echt nicht gewollt -“ Er war immer noch am Grinsen als er sich etwas näher an seinen Freund lehnte, „Vielleicht sollte ich dich als Strafe heute nicht an mich ranlassen.“ Sein Grinsen verflog auch nicht als Kattes Hand an seinen Hintern griff, einmal zudrückte, und dann dort liegen blieb, als wenn sie nirgendwo anders hätte sein können. „Weißt du, wie sehr ich mich beherrschen muss,“ flüsterte Katte, da sie grade an einer kleinen Gruppe älterer Damen vorbei liefen, die sich lebhaft über ausgestellte Schuhe in einem der Schaufenster unterhielten, „um dich nicht gleich hier zu vögeln bis du nicht mehr -“ „Okay, ich hab‘s verstanden!“ Friedrichs Stimme quietschte und obgleich es dunkel war, konnte Katte sehr gut sehen, wie ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Er hatte etwas abseits geparkt, und seine Hand fand ihren vorbestimmten Platz auf dem Oberschenkel seines Freundes als sie losfuhren.

Auch, wenn Katte nur wenige Straßen weiter wohnte, dauerte es Friedrich viel zu lange, bis sie endlich da waren. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, als Katte endlich die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen schloss und Friedrich in seine Arme ziehen konnte. Keine fünf Sekunden später waren Friedrichs Hände in seinem Schritt und seine Zunge in seinem Mund.

Katte seufzte leise auf. Seine Hände strichen durch Friedrichs Haar, seinen Rücken hinunter, legten sich auf Friedrichs Hintern, und sein Freund drängte sich ihm verlangend entgegen.

„Ich dachte, dass du mich heute nicht mehr ranlassen wolltest,“ sprach er gegen die Lippen seines Freundes und nutze den Griff, den er auf dem ziemlich unwiderstehlichen Hintern Friedrichs hatte, dazu, diesen näher an sich heranzuziehen. Katte stöhnte leise, als sein Freund ihm leicht auf die Unterlippe biss, und das Lachen, dass als Antwort von dem Jüngeren folgte, löste etwas in ihm. Da er doch einen guten Kopf größer als Friedrich war, und dazu noch eine Menge mehr Muskelmasse besaß, hatte er keine Schwierigkeit damit, diesen durch den bloßen Halt an seinem Hintern hochzuheben und so wie Friedrich kicherte, als er seine Arme um Kattes Hals und seine Beine ziemlich hindernd um Kattes eigene schloss, war es genau das, war er sich erhofft hatte. Friedrichs Lachen stockte kurz als sein Freund ihm einen harten Klaps auf den Hintern gab, „Ah! Katte -“ „Keine Sorge, Sanssouci, du wirst bald genügend Möglichkeiten haben meinen Namen zu schreien.“ Katte wusste sehr wohl, dass Friedrich eigentlich viel zu schüchtern war, um so mit sich reden zu lassen, auch, wenn der andere seine Erektion bereits durch den Stoff der Jeans fühlen konnte. Aber er genoss es einfach zu sehr, wenn er sehen konnte, wie die Farbe langsam in das Gesicht seines Freundes steigen würde und wie Friedrich stöhnen würde, wenn er ihm sagt wie perfekt er sich um seinen Schwanz anfühlt. Katte lachte dreckig als sie im Schlafzimmer ankamen und er Friedrich endlich aufs Bett legen konnte.

Friedrich hatte noch immer seine Beine um Kattes Hüfte geschlungen, und er ließ seinen Freund auch jetzt, als er über ihm lag, nicht los, im Gegenteil: er zog Katte mit beiden Armen in eine noch engere Umarmung, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und lange, während er seine Hüfte an Kattes Schritt rieb. In seiner Hose war es bereits unangenehm eng, er hoffte, dass Katte ihn bald ausziehen würde...

Doch es vergingen noch einige Minuten des Küssens und zärtlichen Streichelns, bis Katte endlich den Kopf zurücknahm und sich daran machte, Friedrichs T-Shirt auszuziehen, dann seine eigene Kleidung außer seinen Boxershorts loszuwerden, und als er schließlich über seinem Freund kniete und sanft seine Brustmuskeln massierte, konnte er spüren, dass dessen Herzschlag sich immer mehr beschleunigte.

Bald rieb Friedrich seine Hüfte ungeduldig an Kattes Hintern, und selbst durch die Jeans hindurch, die Friedrich noch immer trug, konnte Katte spüren, wie hart sein Penis mittlerweile war. Mit leichten Fingern strich er über Friedrichs Brustbein, folgte dem Streifen dunklen Haar von seinem Bauchnabel bis zu seinem Hosenbund und öffnete dann langsam den Knopf.

„Katte, bitte,“ stöhnte Friedrich, als er seine Hüften anhob und so signalisierte, dass sein Freund ihm die Hose doch endlich ausziehen solle. Katte lachte, leise und irgendwie ziemlich dreckig, als er sich vornüber beugte, begann, sanft an einer Brustwarze des Jüngeren zu knabbern und zur selben Zeit seine Finger unter den Bund der Jeans steckte. Friedrichs Hose, gefolgt von seiner Unterhose, landete keine fünf Sekunden später auf dem Boden neben dem Bett und Katte musste grinsen, als er sah, wie der Schwanz seines Freundes ihm regelrecht entgegenragte. „Bitte,“ stöhnte Friedrich wieder und Katte beeilte sich, sich wieder über ihn zu knien um ihn küssen zu können. Die Lippen seines Freundes waren warm und feucht, der Kuss, den Friedrich forderte, war verlangend und liebevoll zugleich und Katte konnte nicht anders als leise zu seufzen. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen es ihm immer wieder bewusst wurde, wie sehr er Fritz doch liebte...

Katte kniete sich zwischen Friedrichs Beine, er streichelte seine Hüfte, seine Lenden, küsste seinen Penis, liebkoste Friedrich mit Lippen und Zunge und genoss es, dass Friedrich über ihm laut stöhnte und keuchte, jedes Mal, wenn er die feuchte, geschwollene Spitze berührte. Bald konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, seine Hüfte zuckte nach oben, er stieß in Kattes Mund, und Katte zog sich lachend zurück.

„Na, du bist heute aber ungeduldig...“

Er streckte sich über Friedrich hinweg, holte das Gleitgel vom Nachttisch und begann, seinen Freund vorzubereiten. Vorsichtig weitete Katte Friedrichs enge Muskeln mit zwei Fingern, nahm aber bald einen dritten dazu, als Friedrich ihn darum bat, und schließlich reichte selbst das ihm nicht mehr.

„Katte... nimm mich... bitte...“

Katte küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich, Fritz...“

„Ich weiß...“ Friedrichs Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Ich weiß, dass du das weißt.“ Katte lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen, glaube ich.“

Die Spitze seiner Erektion rieb er mittlerweile an Friedrichs Hintern, drängte gegen seinen Eingang. Langsam und vorsichtig drang Katte in seinen Freund ein, und Friedrich seufzte lustvoll auf.

Die Hitze die ihn umschloss war, wie immer, überwältigend und Katte musste sich zusammenreißen, die Länge seines Glieds nicht einfach mit einem harten Stoß komplett in Friedrich einzuführen. So drückte er vorsichtig, Zentimeter nach Zentimeter, bis er Friedrichs Hintern an seinen Lenden fühlen konnte, und er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen ab um seine Haare in den weichen, dunklen Locken seines Freundes zu vergraben. „Mein Sanssouci... Ich liebe dich so... Gott, ich...“ Friedrichs Hände strichen sanft über die angespannten Muskeln von Kattes Rücken als er dem anderen tief in die Augen sah uns eine Beine schlossen sich um die Hüften seines Freundes, damit er sich selber fester gegen diese drücken konnte. Er schloss seine Hände in Kattes Nacken, zog seinen Kopf herunter und flüsterte, nach dem er kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen geknabbert hatte, „Los, zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst.“ Und Katte, der seinem Freund natürlich nie einen Wunsch ausschlagen konnte, lachte leise als er seine Hüften einmal kreisförmig bewegte, seine Erektion dann fast komplett rauszog um so hart zustieß, dass Friedrich seinen Kopf mit weit geöffnetem Mund zurückwarf.

„Du willst es hart?“, fragte er lachend, als Friedrichs Beine sich fester um ihn schlossen, und Friedrichs Hüfte sich in seinem Rhythmus gegen ihn bewegte.

Friedrich nickte nur atemlos. „Bitte, Katte, ja…“ Er stöhnte auf, als Katte wieder in ihn stieß, sein Penis seine Prostata streifte. „Tiefer…“

Katte legte seine Lippen auf Friedrichs Mund, küsste ihn nass und leidenschaftlich, immer wieder streiften sich ihre Zungen, seine Zähne knabberten an Friedrichs Lippen. Er streichelte weiter durch Friedrichs Locken, die mittlerweile ziemlich verschwitzt waren, während er nicht aufhören konnte, in ihn zu stoßen. Friedrich war heiß und eng und es fühlte sich gut an, seine Fersen in seinem Rücken zu spüren, die ihn bei jedem Stoß noch ein wenig tiefer brachten.

Bald konnte Friedrich sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, während seine linke Hand noch immer in Kattes Nacken lag, griff er mit der Rechten nach unten an seinen eigenen Penis. Wenn Katte auch mit jedem tiefen Stoß seine Prostata berührte, reichte ihm das doch nicht länger aus, er brauchte mehr…

Katte nahm das Stakkato von Friedrichs Hand nur am Rande war, war doch sein kompletter Fokus darauf gerichtet, jeden langgezogenen Stoß genau an der Prostata seines Freundes vorbeistreifen zu lassen, der als Antwort darauf seinen Muskel um Kattes Schwanz etwas verengte. Er wollte mehr, er... „Sanssouci,“ stöhnte Katte auf als er sein Gesicht in Friedrichs Hals vergrub und seine Finger hielten sich fast schon an den verschwitzen Locken fest, da es fast schon surreal für ihn war, wie perfekt sie beide doch zusammen passten... Er in Friedrich, Friedrichs Hand, die zitternd in seinem Nacken lag... Katte wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte. „Fritz... Sanssouci...“ „Ich liebe dich,“ keuchte Friedrich, sein Gesicht errötet und leicht verschwitzt, eine Locke auf der Stirn klebend, und seine Hand immer noch auf seiner Erektion. „H-Hans,“ stöhnte er und seine Augen schlossen sich als er mit voller Wucht von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde, er ließ seinen Schwanz los um Kattes Hinterkopf mit beiden Händen fassen zu können. Katte stieß noch ein paar Mal in ihn bevor auch er kam, und Friedrich stöhnte wieder, als er fühlen konnte, wie der Schwanz seines Freundes in ihm pulsierte.

Erschöpft ließ Friedrich seine Hand sinken, die klebrig und voller Sperma war, und atmete tief durch. Dann tastete er sich an Kattes Körper entlang nach oben und strich mit seinen feuchten Fingern über Kattes Wange. Der drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm, küsste seine Fingerspitzen, eine nach der anderen, leckte das Sperma von Friedrichs Fingern, und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines Freundes. Er war so glücklich, mit Friedrich hier zu liegen.

Langsam kühlten ihre erhitzten Körper ab, Katte merkte, dass Friedrich, verschwitzt wie er war, Gänsehaut bekam, und er griff nach der Bettdecke, um sie beide zuzudecken. Friedrich kuschelte sich ein wenig tiefer in Kattes Arme. Liebevoll küsste Katte ihn auf die Stirn, dann zog er sich schließlich langsam wieder aus Friedrich zurück.

„Was jetzt, Sanssouci? Willst du noch was essen?“

„Hmm…“ Friedrich strich mit dem Finger über Kattes Brust. „Was hast du denn da?“

„Was auch immer du willst. Ist schließlich dein Geburtstag, Schatz.“

Friedrich reckte sich nach oben und gab Katte einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Später vielleicht. Gerade… bin ich ganz zufrieden damit, einfach nur hier zu liegen…“ Glücklich schloss er die Augen und schlang Arme und Beine um Katte. „Und du… bleibst am besten hier… bei mir…“

„Ich liebe dich, Sanssouci.“

„Ich dich auch.“ Katte küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn, bevor er Friedrich seinerseits umarmte. Womit hatte er diese Liebe verdient?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello Friends, the tags were updated, so please mind them ;)

Wenn jemand Friedrich Wilhelm gefragt hätte, so hätte er geantwortet, dass er sein Anwesen viel zu schnell erblickte. Seit dem sie von dem Feldweg losgefahren waren, war es still im Auto gewesen, da Friedrich Wilhelm nicht wusste, was er hätte sagen sollen und Wilhelm... Ja, Wilhelms Hände hielten das Lenkrad härter als sie es eigentlich müssten, und er starrte auf die Straße vor ihm, fast so, als müsste er sich selber daran hindern, den Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz anzuschauen. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, konnte nicht auf die Hände blicken, die er so gerne in seinen halten würde, konnte nicht in die Augen schauen, die er unter sich sehen wollte. Er konnte nicht..., verdammt, er konnte es einfach nicht und als er in die Straße, in der das hohenzollerische Anwesen lag, einbog, merkte er, wie seine Augen verdächtig feucht wurden. Scheiße, das konnte jetzt nicht sein... Er hatte es so lange ausgehalten, und nur weil Friedrich Wilhelm ihm einen geblasen hat und nur weil er den Jüngeren mit seiner Hand befriedigt hat hieß das ja nicht, dass sich zwischen dem Chef/Angestellten Verhältnis irgendetwas ändern würde, ganz egal, wie oft und wie sehr Wilhelm es sich wünschen würde. Verdammt... Er wollte doch einfach nur mit ihm sein...

„So, da wären wir, Chef,“ sagte er schließlich, nach dem er sich geräuspert und eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hat. Schweigen. Obwohl Friedrich Wilhelms Hand schon auf dem Türgriff lag, machte dieser keine Anstalten, auszusteigen. Nein, er sah Wilhelm einfach nur an - also, nicht direkt, weil es ihm sonst noch mehr die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Stattdessen starrte er auf einen Punkt über Wilhelms Schulter. Mehr Schweigen, und seine Hand auf dem Griff bewegte sich nicht. „Chef...“, flüsterte Wilhelm, nachdem die Ruhe fast genauso unerträglich geworden ist wie das Verlangen, das ihn ihm brodelte, das ihn wünschen ließ, dass er den anderen einfach nur packen und vögeln könnte bis – „Willst du mit reinkommen?“ Sichtlich überrascht von der Frage, und von dem weichen Ton, mit dem Friedrich Wilhelm sprach, starrte Wilhelm ihn einfach nur weiter an. „Was?“ „Ich würde dich gerne bei mir haben.“ Wilhelm musste wegschauen, als sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Klar, Friedrich Wilhelm hatte gesagt dass er ihn liebt aber Wilhelm wusste zu gut, dass nicht immer wie Wahrheit sagt, wenn man so erregt ist... „Bitte... Tun Sie mir das nicht an, Chef.“ Friedrich Wilhelms Hand verschwand von dem Türgriff als er nun mit beiden Händen nach Wilhelms Hand griff, die schlaff auf der Kupplung lag, und sie an sich zog, so, als wolle er ihn auffordern, gleich mit auszusteigen. „Das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe...“ Wilhelm sah zu ihm herüber und musste schlucken, als er sah, wie Friedrich Wilhelms Augen einen verdächtigen Schein hatte. „Ich meinte es ernst.“

Friedrich Wilhelm musste schlucken, als er seinen Chauffeur das sagen hörte. Wilhelm meinte es ernst… er – er liebte ihn? Konnte das wahr sein?

„Wilhelm… ich weiß, es hat viel zu lange gedauert… aber ich…“ Friedrich Wilhelm merkte, dass seine Hände zu schwitzen begonnen hatten, er wischte sie an seiner Hose ab. Die musste sowieso in die Wäsche, da war Sperma drauf, und –

„Ja? Du?“ Wilhelm hatte sich jetzt wieder zu ihm gedreht.

„Wir können zusammen ein Bier trinken und rauchen, wenn du Lust hast. Oder…“, er atmete tief durch, „oder auch gerne mehr… wenn du willst.“

Wilhelm lächelte ihn an. „Ja. Ja, warum nicht. Sehr gerne.“ Er öffnete die Fahrertür, und Friedrich Wilhelm stieg gleich darauf auch aus. Eigentlich wohnte Wilhelm zwar auch auf dem Grundstück der Familie von Hohenzollern, aber in einem eigenen kleinen Haus. Den großen Landsitz der Familie betrat er nur selten, und wenn, dann dienstlich. Noch nie hatte sein Chef ihn auf ein Bier zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Und schon gar nicht… für mehr…

„War das mit dem ‚mehr‘ ernst gemeint?“ Wilhelm sah zu Friedrich Wilhelm hinüber, vorsichtig, schließlich war es vielleicht besser, wenn sie es langsam angehen ließen. Sein Chef hatte dieses Geheimnis so viele Jahre lang sogar vor sich selbst versteckt…

„Ja. War es. Aber wenn du nicht willst…“ Friedrich Wilhelm wurde rot. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sein Chauffeur ihn musterte, und er konnte nicht anders, er musste bemerken, dass Wilhelm ein wirklich attraktiver Mann war, gut gebaut, kräftig, mit hübschem Gesicht und sanften Augen.

„Doch. Doch, ich will. Ich habe mich nur gefragt…“ Wilhelm blieb stehen und sah seinen Chef an. „Hast du auch Sachen da? Sowas wie… Gleitgel? Oder soll ich das schnell holen?“

Mittlerweile war Friedrich Wilhelm dunkelrot angelaufen, aber zum ersten Mal, seit Wilhelm ihn kannte, kam diese Gesichtsfarbe nicht von einem Zornausbruch oder seiner Wut auf seinen Sohn Friedrich, sondern daher, dass sein Chef verlegen war. Er sah zu Boden, seine Finger kneteten den Saum seines Hemdes, der ihm aus der Hose hing.

„Vielleicht… wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du das holen gehst.“

Wilhelm nickte. „Kein Problem. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Er machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung seines Hauses, drehte sich dann aber doch nochmal um und ging wieder zurück, um Friedrich Wilhelm einen Kuss zu geben. „Ich liebe dich. Wirklich.“

Friedrich Wilhelm seufzte in den Kuss, zog Wilhelm an sich und legte dann seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich… ich dich auch. Auch wirklich.“ Er sah dem anderen wieder ins Gesicht und lächelte. „Dann gehe ich schon mal rein, oder? Klingel dann einfach. Und willst du was trinken? Ich könnte uns auch… Tee kochen?“

Lächelnd drückte Wilhelm ihm die Hand. „Tee klingt doch gut.“ Er zwinkerte Friedrich Wilhelm noch einmal zu, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte. „Dann also bis gleich.“

Friedrich Wilhelms Puls war immer noch am Rasen, als er die Haustür hinter sich zugezogen, seine Schuhe und seine Jacke an der Garderobe gelassen und in die offene Küche gegangen war. Er beruhigte sich auch nicht, als er den Wasserkocher und zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank holte, Wasser auffüllte und den Stecker des Wasserkochers in die Steckdose gesteckt hat. Friedrich Wilhelm bezweifelte doch stark, dass er in seinem Leben jemals so aufgeregt war, wie er es in diesem Moment war. Wie lange würde es dauern, wir lange würden sie ein vielleicht oberflächliches Gespräch führen bis Wilhelm ihn... Er knallte die Dose mit dem guten Dutzend an verschiedenen Teesorten härter auf die Küchenarbeitsplatte aus Marmor, als er es gewollt hatte. Hart knallen... um Gottes Willen, Friedrich Wilhelm, schimpfte er mich sich selbst, du bist ja schlimmer als... Und als ob sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt hatte, war plötzlich der alt bekannte Friedrich Wilhelm wieder da. Er schnaubte verächtlich als der den Stecker des Wasserkochers wieder herauszog obwohl das Wasser noch nicht heiß war, wer glaubte Wilhelm eigentlich, wer er war? Also nur weil Friedrich Wilhelm, der Enkel des berühmt-berüchtigten Börsenmanagers Friedrich von Hohenzollern, welcher es während dem zweiten Weltkrieg geschafft hatte, sich ein Vermögen auf eine ehrliche Art und Weise im Ausland zu erarbeiten, sich dazu herabgelassen hat, seinem Chauffeur einen zu blasen, nur weil er es Wilhelm erlaubt hatte, in seinem Mund zu... Er kam mit seinen Gedanken nicht weiter, da in diesem Moment die Eingangstür aufgeschlossen wurde, natürlich hatte Wilhelm einen Zweitschlüssel, er kümmerte sich ja schließlich auch um das Anwesen wenn das... Ehepaar von Hohenzollern auf Reisen war. “Huch, der Tee ist ja noch gar nicht fertig,” sagte Wilhelm, ein Lächeln auf seinen doch äußerst verlockenden Lippen, als er seinen Schlüsselbund auf der Kücheninsel ablegte. Die Tube Gleitgel stellte er dazu, ebenso ein Kondom, fast schon so, als wenn sie für ein Versprechen stehen würde. Friedrich Wilhelm musste wegsehen, warum, wusste er nicht.

Nun ja, also eigentlich wollte er ja wütend sein... „Ich... Ich mach‘ dir sofort den Tee, ich hab‘ den Wasserkocher nicht gefunden,“ gab Friedrich Wilhelm beinahe schon kleinlaut als Antwort, und er presste seine Augen zusammen als er Wilhelm wieder seinen Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Nein, wütend konnte er nicht sein... nicht auf den Mann der sich schon vor Jahren durch eine Hintertür in das doch eigentlich so steinharte Herz Friedrich Wilhelms geschlichen und es sich dort heimisch gemacht hatte. Friedrich Wilhelm war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Wilhelm sich auf die Lippe gebissen und hinter ihn gestellt hatte. So zuckte er zusammen, als Wilhelms eine Hand sich plötzlich von hinten auf seinen, nicht mehr ganz so straffen, Bauch gelegt hatten, und er wurde rot, als der Ältere seinem Hals einen sachten Kuss gab, bevor er diesen mit seiner anderen Hand umschloss, jedoch nicht zudrückte. Er hielt lediglich seine Hand dort, er bewegte seine Finger nicht und warum Wilhelm sie dort platziert hatte, wusste Friedrich Wilhelm nicht, und er wusste auch nicht, warum ihn diese einfache Berührung so erregt hat. „Kann ich dich haben?“ „Scheiße,“ flüsterte der Jüngere und die Dose mit den Teebeuteln, die er grade erst in die Hand genommen hatte, fiel ihm beinahe runter. Er stellte sie ab griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Unterarm der Hand, die seinen Hals im Griff hatte. „Ja,“ flüsterte Friedrich Wilhelm, ein Flüstern, das beinahe schon halb ein Stöhnen war. Es war unglaublich, Wilhelm musste ihn nur anfassen und er... Keine Frau hatte je das in ihm ausgelöst, was frei wurde, als er den schon harten Schwanz des anderen spürte, der sich ohne Scham gegen seinen Hintern presste. Wenn Wilhelm ihn gleich hier nehmen würde... er würde es nicht im Traum wagen, sich zu beschweren.

„Willst du ins Bett gehen?“

Wilhelms Stimme hinter ihm, an seinem Ohr, war warm und fühlte sich so weich an… Der Wasserkocher war noch immer ausgesteckt, die Teedose stand vor ihm auf der Arbeitsfläche, und Wilhelms Hand auf seinem Bauch schien eine unnatürliche Hitze abzustrahlen… bis in seinen Penis, der allein von dieser leichten Berührung schon hart wurde…

Friedrich Wilhelm räusperte sich, er war sich sonst nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme auch reichen würde, um zu sagen, was er wollte.

„Von mir aus können wir auch gleich hier…“

Die Hitze schoss ihm jetzt nicht nur in den Unterleib, sondern auch ins Gesicht. Wilhelm würde ihn jetzt sicher für pervers halten, er würde ihm sagen, dass er doch nicht so für ihn empfand, oder dass er darauf keine Lust hatte, und er würde wieder gehen, und das Kondom und das Gleitgel würde er wieder mitnehmen. Als wäre das Versprechen doch nie gegeben worden.

Aber dann hörte er den anderen leise hinter sich lachen. „Ach ja? Gleich hier willst du es?“ Wilhelm streichelte jetzt sanft seinen Bauch, immer tiefer, bis seine Finger auf einmal in Friedrich Wilhelms Schritt lag, und er packte etwas härter zu. „Da hat es aber jemand wirklich nötig… kann das sein?“

Friedrich Wilhelm konnte nur nicken. Er hatte so viele Jahre damit verbracht, sich selbst für seine Gefühle zu hassen, sie vor sich zu verleugnen… er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was er verpasst hatte. Jetzt, da Wilhelm Bescheid wusste, da er sich vor ihm geoutet hatte und Wilhelm mehr als willig war, ihn zu nehmen, sollte er ihn auch haben. Er wollte von ihm genommen werden, so schnell und so schmutzig wie möglich.

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Fantasien auf, die er lange verdrängt geglaubt hatte. Von denen er sich nie getraut hatte, sie bei seiner Frau anzubringen. Mit denen er Sophie Dorothea nie hatte belästigen wollen. Er hatte sie des Geldes wegen geheiratet, sie hatten einige Kinder zusammen, aber viel mehr als pflichtbewusster Sex war es nie zwischen ihnen gewesen. Kinder gehörten eben zum guten Ruf, in ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht, es war wichtig, einen Sohn zu haben, der alles irgendwann einmal übernehmen konnte, und eine Tochter, die man des guten Umgangstones wegen an irgendwelche befreundete Unternehmer verheiraten konnte. Geldadel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Fiekchen und er… sie waren eine Zeitlang gut miteinander ausgekommen, bis die Kinder gekommen waren und sie sich über die richtigen Erziehungsmaßnahmen in den Haaren gelegen hatten. Aber wirklich geliebt hatte er sie nie. Das war ihm immer klarer geworden, je deutlicher Wilhelm in sein Herz getreten war. Und je mehr Platz der charmante Chauffeur darin erobert hatte, desto härter hatte Friedrich Wilhelm versucht, es davor zu verschließen. Kinder gehörten zum guten Ton, eine homosexuelle Affäre mit dem Chauffeur definitiv nicht.

„Gleich hier willst du also…“

Die Hand ließ seinen Schritt los, Friedrich Wilhelm hörte Wilhelms Schritte auf dem Marmorboden sich entfernen, und etwas zog sich in seiner Brust zusammen. Würde Wilhelm jetzt gehen, und ihn noch einsamer als zuvor zurücklassen? Hatte irgendetwas an seinem Verhalten den anderen verunsichert – oder gar abgewiesen?

Aber gleich darauf kehrte Wilhelm zurück, und Friedrich Wilhelm wurde erleichtert klar, dass er nur das Kondom und das Gleitgel geholt hatte. Das stellte er jetzt nämlich neben ihn auf die Arbeitsfläche, und dann – ja, dann machte er sich endlich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen.

Friedrich Wilhelm senkte den Kopf, es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn er behauptet hätte, dass er nicht schrecklich nervös gewesen wäre. An sein letztes Mal mit Sophie Dorothea konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, und selbst wo sie noch miteinander geschlafen hatte, war er nie wirklich befriedigt worden... Aber Gott sei Dank entstanden Kinder ja nicht nur, wenn beide Partner vollkommen erregt und befriedigt waren, ansonsten wäre ihre Ehre wohl kinderlos geblieben. Wilhelms Finger arbeiteten überraschend schnell, und kaum hatte Friedrich Wilhelm realisiert, dass er grade von dem Mann, den er so sehr liebte, ausgezogen wurde, lag seine sündhaft teure Hose schon zerknittert an seinen Knöcheln. Wilhelm hatte seine Unterhose noch nicht berührt, und die Tatsache, dass er sie ihm nicht auch wie selbstverständlich heruntergezogen hat, berührte Friedrich Wilhelm doch schon irgendwie... „Ich kann nicht glaube, dass ich dich endlich anfassen darf,“ flüsterte Wilhelm, und er presste sich wieder von hinten an den Kleineren als er seine Hände unter seinen Pulli und über seinen nur noch leicht bekleideten Schritt führte. Friedrich Wilhelm musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um die Frage, die so dringend von ihr weichen wollte, nicht auszusprechen. Er war eines Abends, als Sophie Dorothea wieder mal nicht da war, auf ein Video gestoßen, dass ihn sofort steif gemacht hat und ihn so hart hat kommen lassen, dass ihm, für eine kurzen Moment, der Atem weggeblieben war und Sterne vor seinen Augen getanzt hatte... Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er... Friedrich Wilhelm war ja nicht pervers, um Gottes Willen, er ging jeden Samstag und Sonntag in den Gottesdienst, aber die Idee, von einem anderen Mann, dominiert und übers Knie gelegt zu werden, der ihm dann so lange den Hintern versohlen würde bis er... Nun, das hatte schon irgendwie was und er hat sich das Video, wie auch ähnliche, fast jede Nacht angeschaut. Offenbaren könnte er Sophie Dorothea diese Fantasie nicht, er war ja schon froh, wenn sie noch mit ihm in einem Bett liegen würde ohne ständig auf das Display ihres Handys zu gucken. Verdammt, er wollte es so sehr, und Wilhelm... Ja, er war groß und stark und seine Ausstrahlung...

„Du bist so still,“ sagte Wilhelm dann plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen lustvollen Gedanken, und Friedrich Wilhelm musste aufstöhnen, als der Ältere ihm den Hals runter küsste. „Ich...“ „Ja?“ Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Erektion, begann zu kneten, und Friedrich Wilhelm verlor jegliche Hemmungen. „Würdest du mich... übers Knie legen?“ Als der andere nicht direkt antwortete, hatte Friedrich Wilhelm schon die Befürchtung gehabt, dass er seinen Wunsch doch zu früh geäußert hat, und so versuchte er, zurückzurudern. Er drehte sich um und sah Wilhelm mit weiten Augen an, „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht - hmpf!“ Wilhelm küsste ihn bevor den Satz beenden konnte und Friedrich Wilhelms Hüften schnappten nach vorne, als Wilhelms Hände auf seinem Hintern landeten, dort kneteten bis sie so hart zudrückten, dass Friedrich Wilhelm in den Mund des Anderen keuchte. Scheiße, ja... „Hast du ein safeword?“ Friedrich Wilhelms Wangen wurden heiß, „Tulpe.“ Natürlich hatte er sich nicht schon längst eins zurechtgelegt... Wilhelm machte ein Geräusch, was Friedrich Wilhelm zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte, aber es musste Zustimmung gewesen sein, da er Ältere plötzlich von ihm abließ um einen der Stühle, der an dem Esstisch stand, etwas mittiger in den Raum zu stellen. Wilhelm setzte sich, spreizte seine Beine, und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht... Friedrich Wilhelm dachte schon, Engelschöre zu hören. Wilhelm, er... mochte es auch?

„Na, was ist, kommst du oder muss ich dich holen?“ Scheiße... Er machte dann doch etwas zaghafte Schritte bis er vor Wilhelm stand, und sein Gesicht wurde, falls es denn möglich war, noch heißer, als dieser ihn mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue ansah. „Zieh‘ dich aus, außer die Unterhose.“ Natürlich gehorchte er, und natürlich waren seine Hände nicht zittrig, als er sich den Pulli über den Kopf gezogen und die Hose weggekickt hat.

Wilhelm griff nach seinem Handgelenkt, „Willst du das wirklich?“ Friedrich Wilhelm konnte nur nicken, und er schloss die Augen, als er sich, geführt von dem leichten Ziehen an seinem Arm, über Wilhelms Schoß legte und sich mit beiden Händen auf den Boden abstütze. Als ob er nicht schon hart genug wäre, nein, in der Position drückte sein Schwanz gegen den muskulösen Oberschenkel seines... nein, den Oberschenkel Wilhelms und die Tatsache, dass er fast nackt war während der Andere lediglich seine Krawatte ausgezogen hatte...

Wilhelm umfasste mit einer Hand seine Taille und zog in gegen seinen Bauch, und es war ganz sicher nicht Friedrich Wilhelms Einbildung, die ihn glauben ließ, dass die Erektion Wilhelm deutlich spürbar war. Und er war der Grund dafür gewesen... Mein Gott, dann war er halt eben schwu - Sein Gedankenkarussell hielt an, als er Wilhelms Finger spürte, die nach dem Bund seiner Unterhose griffen und diese nun auch herunter zogen. „Wilhelm -“ Der erste Klaps, der nun wirklich kein richtiger Schlag war, reichte aus, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Scheiße!“ „Hm?“ Friedrich Wilhelm konnte das Grinsen Wilhelms fast schon hören, und als die Hand das nächste Mal auf seinen Hintern segelte, kribbelte es schon deutlich mehr... aber nicht genug. Er nuschelte etwas, was Wilhelm jedoch nicht verstand. „Härter.“ Wilhelm lachte auf und lange kräftiger zu. Das Geräusch von nackter Haut die auf nackte Haut traf hallte laut im Raum, und Friedrich Wilhelm biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Gott, ja. Er wollte mehr. „So besser, Liebling?“ Friedrich Wilhelm sah über seine Schulter und zu Wilhelm hinauf, „Härter.“ „Na gut, dann mach dich mal auf was gefasst,“ lachte dieser, zog Friedrich Wilhelm erneut an sich und hob seine Hand hoch über seine Kopf... Friedrich Wilhelm schaute wieder zu Boden als sein Hintern in einem schnellen und doch relativ harten Rhythmus gespankt wurde, Wilhelm wechselte zwischen den Backen, begann oben, arbeitete sich bis zu der Stelle seiner Oberschenkel durch, auf denen das meiste seines Gewichts ruhen würde, wenn Friedrich Wilhelm sich hinsetzen würde, bevor er wieder oben anfing. Verdammt... er würde es fühlen, wenn er sich hinsetzen würde... „Mein Gott, Friedrich Wilhelm, dein Arsch ist ja so schon unfassbar geil, aber auch noch in Rot...“ Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Friedrich Wilhelms Hintern doch ordentlich brannte und pochte, und als Wilhelm ihm einen relativ schmerzhaften Schlag verpasste, warf er eine Hand nach hinten, um sich vor einer weiteren... Behandlung zu schützen. Wilhelm fing diese jedoch ab, hielt sie auf seinem Rücken gefangen und verpasste ihm eine Reihe härterer Schläge. „Du hast ein safeword das du benutzen kannst, wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, Liebling.“ Friedrich Wilhelm atmete schwer, und seine Augen waren nun genauso feucht, wie der Stoff von Wilhelms Hose, gegen den er sich gerieben hatte. „Nimm‘ mich, Wilhelm, nimm‘ mich jetzt... bitte.“

Wieder ging alles unglaublich schnell; Wilhelm half ihm auf die Füße, jedoch fand sich Friedrich Wilhelm eher über den Esstisch gebeugt, als er sich hätte dagegen wehren könne. Aber als ob er es getan hätte... „Scheiße, du machst mich... Ich will dich einfach so hart vögeln bis du...“

„Dann tu’s.“ Friedrich Wilhelm war sich nicht mehr sicher, inwiefern er überhaupt noch klar bei Bewusstsein war, sein Gehirn hatte sich verabschiedet und das meiste Blut in seinem Körper hatte sich in seinem pulsierenden Unterleib gesammelt. Er wusste nur noch, dass es sich gut anfühlte, so unfassbar gut… er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so viel Lust empfunden zu haben, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht.

Wilhelms Hände streichelten jetzt eher liebevoll seine Hüfte, und die Tränen, die in Friedrich Wilhelms Augen brannten, kamen nicht mehr nur vom Schmerz, der in seinem Hintern und seinen Oberschenkeln pochte. Jetzt war es die Zuneigung, die ihn fast zum Weinen brachte, vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass er generell völlig überreizt war, aber so liebevoll… so hatte Sophie Dorothea ihn nie behandelt…

Allerdings dauerte dieser Moment nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile, dann waren Wilhelms Finger voller Gleitgel und _in ihm_ , und Friedrich Wilhelm schloss die Augen und stöhnte auf. Es war ungewohnt, es schmerzte ein wenig, aber es war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil.

„Du bist so wunderbar eng…“ Wilhelm hatte sich ein wenig vorgelehnt, seine Erektion war deutlich durch seine Hose zu spüren, sie drängte gegen Friedrich Wilhelms wunden Hintern, und er stöhnte leise auf. „Weißt du, wie gut das erst sein wird, wenn ich dich endlich ganz für mich habe?“

Friedrich Wilhelm wimmerte leise, er konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten. Er _musste_ Wilhelm ganz in sich spüren, jetzt!

„Nimm mich endlich… worauf wartest du noch…“

Wilhelm gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss in den Nacken. „Ich liebe dich…“, murmelte er leise, dann hörte Friedrich Wilhelm endlich, dass er seine  Hose öffnete, er hörte den Stoff zu Boden fallen, das Reißen einer Kondompackung, und kurz darauf war da die glitschige Spitze von Wilhelms Penis, die seinen Hintern streifte und gegen sein heißes, enges Loch drängte.

Es musste Friedrich Wilhelms erstes Mal mit einem anderen Mann sein, das wusste Wilhelm, und deshalb war er ein wenig vorsichtiger, als er normalerweise gewesen wäre. Auch, wenn der andere ihn gebeten hatte, ihn hart zu nehmen. Er wollte ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen. Langsam drang er in ihn ein, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, er genoss das laute Keuchen Friedrich Wilhelms, der sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischkante festklammerte, fast so sehr wie das Gefühl, die engen Muskeln um seine Erektion zu spüren.

Dann war er ganz in ihm, und es war berauschend. Friedrich Wilhelm zitterte vor Erregung, er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, als er jetzt flüsterte: „Bitte…“

Nur dieses eine Wort. Mehr war es nicht, doch Wilhelm, nachdem er ihn noch einmal liebevoll geküsst hatte, und ihn an das Safeword erinnert hatte, konnte ein leises Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich mir das schon gewünscht habe…“

Er zog sich wieder aus Friedrich Wilhelm zurück, bis nur noch die Spitze seiner Erektion in ihm war, dann stieß er hart in ihn. Sein Rhythmus war schnell und rücksichtslos, dennoch merkte er bald, dass sich Friedrich Wilhelm ihm entgegenbewegte, er wollte mehr, wie es schien, wollte ihn härter, tiefer… Wilhelm legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut, seine Hände gruben sich in Friedrich Wilhelms Hüfte.

„Fuck! Du bist so… Ich liebe dich!“

Friedrich Wilhelm antwortete mit einem heiseren Laut, der irgendwo zwischen verzweifelt und erregt lag. Dann hörte man einige Minuten lang nur noch das Geräusch von schweißnasser Haut, die aufeinandertraf, und das Keuchen und Stöhnen der beiden Männer - bis auf einmal ein anderes Geräusch da war: ein Schlüssel, der ins Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wurde.

Sophie Dorothea kam nach Hause. Und sie war nicht alleine.

Sie war kaum in der Lage dazu gewesen, ihre Finger von dem jungen Mann zu lassen, der es offensichtlich doch genoss, sich unter ihrer Hand zu winden, zumindest hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, als die beiden, nach dem seine Schicht endlich vorbei war, sich ein Taxi genommen haben. Sein leises Wimmern, als sie seine Erektion mit ihren Fingern umschlossen hat... Sophie Dorothea hätte ihn am liebsten gleich im Taxi gevögelt. Kaum hatte sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen lassen hatte sie vierundzwanzigjährigen Johann gegen diese gedrückt und geküsst, bis beiden der Atem ausgegangen war, und sie wollte grade sagen, dass sie sich doch den Champagne aus dem Kühlschrank holen sollten, bevor sie sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen würden, als ein Klirren aus der Küche beiden einen Schreck versetzte. Johann und Sophie Dorothea sahen sich an; hatte sie doch gesagt, dass ihre Tochter im Hotel und ihr Sohn bei seinem Freund sei, und Sophie Dorothea nahm den Jüngeren an der Hand, als sie sich vorsichtig der Küche näherten. Gottverdammte Scheiße, wie oft hatte sie es Friedrich Wilhelm gesagt dass die Alarmanlage nicht mehr richtig funktioniert! „Hast du ein Handy mit,“ flüsterte sie zu Johann, der nickte, und es bereits in der Hand hielt. Sophie Dorothea drückte sich an die Wand, lauschte, und als das nächste, was sie ausmachen könnte, ein ganz deutliches und sehr erregtes Stöhnen und definitiv kein Geräusch eines Einbrechers war, trat sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Fritz, Mensch, ich dachte du bist -,“ die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie sah, wie Wilhelm grade dabei gewesen war, ihren... Ehemann auf dem Küchentisch zu vögeln. Sie sagte erstmal nix, stand nur da, und als wäre es ihm sowas von egal, hat Wilhelm seine Hüften immer noch bewegt und hat immer noch lautes Stöhnen und Wimmern aus Friedrich Wilhelm herausbekommen, der das Auftauchen Sophie Dorotheas gar nicht erst mitbekommen hat. „Oh - oh damn,“ murmelte Johann, „so viel zu homophob.“ Wilhelm starrte Sophie Dorothea immer noch an, auch, als er sich an Friedrich Wilhelms Rücken schmiegte, das Kinn des Jüngeren in seine Hand genommen, seinen Kopf gedreht und ihn hitzig geküsst hat. Sophie Dorothea konnte ganz genau, zu genau, sehen, wie nicht nur Wilhelms Zunge in dem Mund des Anderen verschwand, nein, auch Friedrich Wilhelms Zunge forderte ihren Platz in Wilhelms Mund. „Das...,“ sie lachte, und erst dann zuckte Friedrich Wilhelm zusammen und sah sie mit weiten Augen an, seine Wangen Rosa, „muss es auf dem Tisch sein?“

Ihr Mann starrte sie nur an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und fragte sich jetzt, was diese Fremde in seiner Küche machte. Wilhelm hingegen murmelte noch: „Freut euch doch. Dann könnt ihr ins Bett.“ Dann küsste er Friedrich Wilhelm wieder, leidenschaftlich, und der küsste ihn ebenso leidenschaftlich zurück.

Argwöhnisch beäugte Sophie Dorothea den Vorgang. Sie hatte ihr Mann nie so geküsst… mit einem derartigen Feuer… aber jetzt wusste sie wenigstens endlich sicher, warum. Sie hatte es ja schon länger vermutet. Schon seit Jahren, eigentlich. Er war nicht der erste Mann gewesen, mit dem sie ins Bett gegangen war, aber mit Abstand der leidenschaftsloseste. Sophie schüttelte den Kopf leicht angesichts des Szenarios, das sich ihr auf dem Küchentisch bot, dann ging sie ohne weiteren Kommentar zum Kühlschrank, holte den Champagner heraus und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu Johann.

„Wir sprechen uns später, ja?“, meinte sie noch zu ihrem Mann, bevor sie Johann bei der Hand nahm und ihn die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer zog.

„Besonders sauer klang sie jetzt aber nicht…“ Friedrich Wilhelm war ein wenig irritiert.

„Nein…“ Wilhelm schüttelte langsam den Kopf, dann nahm er ohne Vorwarnung seinen vorherigen Rhythmus wieder auf, fickte Friedrich Wilhelm hart und schnell, und als er ihm schließlich auch noch zwischen die Beine griff und begann, seinen harten Penis zu reiben, hielt der nicht mehr lange durch.

Sein Sperma ergoss sich über die Tischplatte, über Wilhelms Hand, ihm wurde sekundenlang schwarz vor Augen. Das war besser, als mit seiner Frau zu schlafen. Es war sogar noch besser, als sich zu einem Spanking-Porno einen runterzuholen. Es war überwältigend, und er wünschte sich, nie wieder von diesem Hochgefühl herunterkommen zu müssen.

Als er halbwegs wieder zu Atem gekommen war, bewegte sich Wilhelm noch immer in ihm, doch seine Stöße wurden immer hektischer und unregelmäßiger, bis auch er schließlich kam. Er stöhnte laut, ließ sich nach vorne fallen und schloss seine Arme um Friedrich Wilhelm. Dann lagen sie beide halb über den Küchentisch gelehnt, und warteten, bis sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte.

Friedrich Wilhelm konnte Wilhelms warmen Atem auf seiner verschwitzten Haut fühlen. Eine Hand des anderen strich ihm durchs Haar, er lächelte glücklich. Er war froh, dass Wilhelm vorhin auf diesem Feldweg gehalten hatte. So verdammt froh…


	4. Chapter 4

„Sag mal... hat dich das geil gemacht?”, fragte Sophie Dorothea ungläubig als sie ihm Schlafzimmer ankamen und Johanns Ständer ihr schon fast durch seine Jeans entgegenragte. Der Jüngere wurde Rot und verschränkte, nicht grade unauffällig, seine Hände vor seinem Schritt und Sophie Dorothea musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, er war echt verdammt niedlich, wenn er sich schämte... „Hat es?“, fragte sie, trat näher an ihn ran und griff nach seiner Erektion. Johann keuchte auch, als sie seinen Schwanz massierte und obwohl er ein Stück größer war als Sophie Dorothea, schien es doch sie zu sein, die ihn dominierte... Und verdammt, er mochte es, fast schon so sehr, wie die Vorstellung, dass auch er von einem, oder beiden der Männer im Stockwerk tiefer, über den Küchentisch gevögelt wurde. „Scheiße, Sophie –“ „Beweg‘ dich nicht,“ sagte sie, drückte ein letztes Mal zu und kniete sich vor dem Bett nieder, um eine größere schwarze Kiste unter diesem herausziehen. Als sie sich wieder zu Johann umdrehte, und er die Handschellen sah, die Sophie Dorothea ihm mit einem Grinsen zeigte, wusste er, dass er sich auf einiges gefasst machen konnte. Und... er wollte genau das.

Er wollte von dieser älteren Frau ans Bett gefesselt werden, wollte von ihr dominiert werden, gedemütigt, er wollte sich vor sich selbst schämen müssen. Jüngere Frauen, mehr in seinem Alter, waren da einfach nicht erfahren genug...

Aber Sophie hatte diese Erfahrung. Sie wusste, was sie wollte. Sie zog ihm jetzt das Hemd aus, dann, nachdem sie ihn mit nacktem Oberkörper am Kopfende des Bettes fixiert hatte, kniete sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn hungrig.

Johann seufzte leise in den Kuss, er genoss die starken Hände auf seinem Oberkörper viel zu sehr... Ein klein wenig hatte ihn schlechtes Gewissen geplagt, dass er einfach so mit einer verheirateten Frau ins Bett ging, doch seit sie den Ehemann dieser Frau mit einem anderen Mann in der Küche erwischt hatten, machte er sich weniger Sorgen, dass die beiden großen Wert auf Treue legten. Offene Ehen kamen heutzutage ja immer öfter vor...

Sophie griff ihm jetzt zwischen die Beine, Johann stöhnte laut auf. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie ihm endlich die Hose auszog...

Sie ließ sich Zeit, den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen, und sie zog ihm diese langsam seine langen Beine herunter. Sophie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über eines von Johann Beinen, genoss es, wie ihre Berührung Gänsehaut zurückließ, und Johann zog an seinen gefesselten Händen, als sie auch seine Unterhose herunterzog. „Das hat dich ja echt scharf gemacht,“ lachte Sophie Dorothea und griff nach seinem Schwanz, „du glaubst ja nicht, dass ich es dir jetzt erlauben werde, mich zu nehmen, oder Johann?“ „Sophie...“ Er keuchte auf und schloss die Augen, als sie mit seiner Erektion spielte. „Willst du, dass ich dich nehme?“ Oh Gott... Johann fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze ihm ins Gesicht angesichts ihrer Worte schoss, nie hätte er gedacht, als er zugestimmt hatte, sie nach seiner Schicht zu treffen, dass sie...

„Willst du‘s?“ Johann biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er flüsternd antwortete, „Ja, Gott ja, ich will.“ Sophie Dorotheas Mundwinkel zogen sich hoch und der Unterbauch der Jüngeren zog sich doch ganz schön zusammen, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, ihn an den Hüften packte und ihm so signalisierte, dass er sich auf den Bauch umdrehen sollte. Johann verkniff sich das Grinsen und rollte über, eine Bewegung, die Sophie Dorothea mit leichtem Druck forderte, und er wölbte seinen Rücken, als sie sanft über diesen strich. „Heb‘ deinen Po ein bisschen an,“ sprach sie, sanft und doch fordernd und leicht auf seinen Hintern klapsend, und er tat, wie sie es verlangen hat. Sophie Dorothea schob ihm ein Kissen unter die Hüfte und Johann musste schon wieder leise stöhnen als er realisierte, warum sie das Kissen dort unter ihm platziert hatte. „Oh, da hat‘s aber jemand nötig mal wieder gevögelt zu werden, oder?“ Er konnte fühlen, dass sie sich neben ihm auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, da die Matratze leicht eingesackt war, und Johann starrte auf seine dann gekreuzten Handgelenke. Sie hatte ihm sein T-Shirt leicht hochgeschoben um seinen nackten Rücken berühren zu können; sein Schwanz war schon längst steif, und er dachte, schon Feuchte dort zu spüren, wo sein Glied sich in das Kissen drückte. „Ja, oh Gott, ja.. Sophie, bitte...“ Sophie Dorothea lächelte, die offene Unterwerfung, mit welche der junge Mann seinen Hintern höher in die Luft streckte, erregte sie unglaublich, und sie versuchte, ihre Erregung nicht durch Stöhnen preiszugeben als sie sich kurz, fast schon reflexartig, in den Schritt fasste. „Du bist bi, oder?“ Er nickte nur, und sie nickte zurück, obgleich er es nicht sehen konnte, „Gut, ich auch.“

„Wurdest du schonmal mit einem Dildo gefickt, Johann?“ Normalerweise wäre es ihm doch echt verdammt peinlich gewesen, solch eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen... „N-Nein, ich... hab‘s mir immer nur... selber gemacht.“ Johann vergrub sein Gesicht in der Matratze als Sophie Dorothea seine Pobacken spreizte, und das offenbar zufriedene Geräusch, das sie machte, sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Schwanz, falls möglich, noch härtete und er seine Hüften leicht bewegte, um ihn gegen das Kissen zu reiben. „Hör‘ auf damit! Habe ich‘s dir erlaubt?“ „Sophie,“ keuchte er, als er einen sachten Klaps verpasst bekommen hatte, „bitte...“ „Was bitte, Johann?“ Sie hielt seine Pobacken immer noch auseinander und sein Muskel zog sich enger zusammen, er wollte antworten, aber er hatte zu viel Scham, die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, und er drückte sein Gesicht tiefer in die überraschend weiche Matratze, man könnte ja meinen, dass sie diese für genau den Zweck ausgesucht hatte... Sophie Dorothea ließ eine von seinen Backen los, als sie blind nach der kleinen Flasche suchte, die sie doch schon irgendwo aufs Bett gelegt hatte, und sie drückte mit der Hand, die noch eine von Johanns Pobacken hielt, fester zu, als sie seine andere küsste. Er war echt niedlich, und die Röte, die nun auch seinen Nacken färbte, war echt.. einfach nur süß. „Okay. Du wirst lernen, dass es dir nicht peinlich sein muss,“ sagte sie lediglich und mit einem Lächeln, als sie die den Deckel des Fläschchen mit einer Hand und mit einem ‘Plopp‘ öffnete, und ein wenig von dem kühlen Gel zwischen seine Backen gab.

Johann keuchte und zuckte zusammen, doch etwas überrascht von der Kälte, und Sophie Dorothea strich ihm mit der sauberen Hand über den Rücken, auf und ab, so, als würde sie ihm ohne Worte sagen wollen, dass er sich entspannen soll, und Johann stützte sich leicht auf seine Ellenbogen ab, so gut es eben ging, doch sank wieder zurück auf die Matratze, als Sophie Dorothea mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihrer Linken das Gel über seinen engen Muskel verteilte. „Fuck...“ Ihre Rechte strich auch noch über seinen Rücken, als sie ihren Zeigefinger langsam und vorsichtig in ihn einführte. „So ist‘s gut, ja,“ sprach sie und als er ihr seinen Po wieder mehr entgegenstreckte, zögerte sie nicht lange bevor der zweite sich dem ersten Finger in seiner Bewegung anschloss. Er atmete bereits schwer, und sein Wimmern, das folgte, nachdem Sophie Dorothea seine Prostata fast auf Anhieb gefunden hatte, war für Sophie Dorothea das, was Richard Wagners beste Ouvertüre nicht sein konnte - einfach nur perfekt. Sie spürte ganz deutlich, dass sie feucht war, überraschen tat sie das aber nicht, hatte sie doch schon seit ihrer Jugend gewusst, dass sie nahm und sich nicht nehmen lässt. Ja gut, sie hatte mit ihrem Mann... aber richtig erregt war sie dabei nie gewesen. Sie hatte es ja zu dem auch länger schon befürchtet, dass er schwul war... Johann stöhnte inzwischen lauter und seine Hüften bewegten sich zurück, wenn sie ihre Finger in ihn drücken würde. Sophie Dorothea zog ihre Finger raus, und wischte sie auf dem Matratzenbezug ab als sie aufstand und begann, sich auszuziehen.

Als er sich abermals auf seinen Ellenbogen stütze und über seine Schulter sah, war sie grade dabei gewesen sich das Strap-On-Geschirr anzulegen, und er sah ihr dabei zu, sein Schwanz pochte und er musste lächeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihr Dekolleté nicht gelogen hatte... Sein Gesicht wurde wieder wärmer als Sophie zwei unterschiedlich große Dildos hochhielt, beide weder wirklich zu klein oder zu groß, und ihn vor die Wahl stellte, mit welchem er gefickt werden wollte. Er entschied sich für den größeren, sein Ex war auch nicht grade arm bestückt gewesen und es war ja nicht sein erstes Mal... „Okay, nun dreh dich mal wieder um.“ Natürlich gehorchte er, und so konnte Johann nicht sehen, nur hören, wie Sophie Dorothea den von ihm gewählten Dildo an der Vorrichtung anbrachte und großzügig mit Gleitgel einrieb. Sie hatte, zahlenmäßig, mit mehr Frauen geschlafen, und da hatte sie ja natürlich kein Gel gebraucht, und so hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass sie ihm wehtun konnte.

So wie es schien würde er ja später noch mit einem echten Schwanz gefickt werden, als sie sich unten in der Küche zu ihm umgedreht hatte, hatte sie sehr wohl gesehen, wie der Neid in seinem Gesicht gestanden hatte und auch, wie Wilhelm, und ihr Mann, Johann angeschaut hatten, er war ja auch eine echten Augenweide mit seinen rot-blonden Locken. Sophie Dorothea wollte ihm das spätere Spiel natürlich nicht versauen, wollte sie doch auch zusehen. Sie stieg hinter Johann aufs Bett, zog ihm das Kissen unter der Hüfte weg und warf es zu Boden, bevor  sanft, aber wieder bestimmend, an seinen Hintern griff und ich sagte, er solle sich hinknien, seinen Kopf aber unten lassen. „Genau so, ja,“ sagte sie und durch Johanns Körper fuhr ein heißer Schwall, es war verdammt gut, zu hören, dass sie zufrieden mit ihm war. Sophie Dorothea griff nach seiner Hüfte mit einer, nach dem Dildo mit ihrer anderen Hand und Johann hielt seinen Atem an, als er die glitschige Spitze des Toys an seinem gelockerten Muskel fühlte.

Sophie Dorothea war vorsichtig, als sie in ihn eindrang, doch der Dildo glitt widerstandslos in Johann hinein. Der junge Mann stöhnte auf, seine Finger griffen reflexhaft nach dem Bettgestell, an dem die Handschellen festgemacht waren, seine Hüfte zuckte. Dafür erhielt er von Sophie einen weiteren Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Du solltest still halten…“

Johann gab ein leicht unwilliges Geräusch von sich. Still halten, das war leicht gesagt, wenn man so erregt war wie er… Doch als er zur Strafe für seinen leisen Protest einen zweiten, etwas härteren Schlag bekam, fügte er sich, biss in die Matratze und konzentrierte sich nur aufs Atmen, bis Sophie den Strap-on ganz in ihn eingeführt hatte.

Sophie seufzte leise, als ihre Hüftknochen schließlich Johanns Hinterteil berührten. Er war ein hübscher Kerl, und was ihr noch besser gefiel, war, dass er sich offenbar sehr gerne dominieren ließ. Sie lächelte. Dann streichelte sie ihm sanft den Rücken. „Braver Junge… dafür hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient, meinst du nicht auch?“

„Wenn… du das meinst.“

Anerkennend hob Sophie eine Augenbraue. „Du lernst schnell. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns öfter treffen? Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich wirklich Gefallen an dir gefunden habe.“ Gefallen war fast ein wenig untertrieben. Tatsächlich reichte bereits der Anblick des jungen Mannes, mit Handschellen an ihr Ehebett gefesselt und mit ihrem Strap-on im Arsch, um sie so feucht werden zu lassen, dass sie fürchtete, zu tropfen. „Also?“

„Von mir aus… gerne“, keuchte Johann noch. Dann begann Sophie, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Der Dildo streifte seine Prostata, sein Penis pochte ungeduldig. Er war so hart, dass es beinahe schmerzhaft war, und er wollte nichts weiter als endlich kommen zu dürfen… Aber er hielt brav still, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengen musste, den Drang, seine Hüfte zu bewegen, zu unterdrücken, und das belohnte Sophie schließlich auch, als sie nach einigen Minuten zwischen seine Beine griff, und zusätzlich zur Penetration noch seinen Penis stimulierte.

Nachdem sie Hand angelegt hatte, hielt Johann nicht mehr lange durch. Die Muskeln in seinem Unterleib zogen sich zusammen, er stöhnte in die Matratze und konnte schließlich nicht mehr verhindern, dass seine Hüfte nach vorne zuckte, als er endlich kam. Sophie betrachtete ihn lächelnd.

„So“, meinte sie dann trocken, als Johann wieder halbwegs ruhig atmete. „Und jetzt bin ich dran.“

Zwar hatte sich sein Atem einigermaßen beruhigt, doch schoss ihm erneut ein heißen Wall von Erregung durch die Venen, als er in der von ihm verursachten Feuchtigkeit lag und Sophie Dorothea über seine Schulter ansah. „Was... hast du vor?“ Sophie Dorothea musste lächeln, Johann war einfach zu niedlich mit seinen hochroten Wangen, seinen großen, glitzernden Augen... und seinem verdammt süßen Po, natürlich. Die Hose, die er vorhin getragen hatte, hatte diesem echt nicht genug betont. Sie griff nach dem Schlüssel für die Handschellen, die sie sicher auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. „Dreh‘ dich wieder auf den Rücken, Baby,“ sprach sie und strich noch einmal über seine Pobacken. Sophie Dorothea sah zu, wie Johann sich auf seine leicht zitternden Arme aufstütze, er war doch etwas erschöpft gewesen, und sich wieder in die Position brachte, in die sie ihn vorhin dirigiert hatte. „Sophie...“ Johanns Atem beschleunigte sich als er ihre steifen Brustwarzen betrachtete und er wusste, dass er sich die Feuchte zwischen ihren Oberschenkel nicht nur eingebildet hat. Sie sagte nichts, schaute ihn lediglich mit dunkel Augen an als sie auf das Bett stieg und sich über seinen Oberkörper kniete. „Du willst doch ein braver Junge für mich sein, nicht wahr?“

„Was willst du denn?“

Sophie sah ihn mit schwarzen Augen an. „Kannst du du mit diesem schönen Mund auch noch mehr als nur reden?“

„Oh... du meinst...“ Johann errötete leicht.

„Genau. Hast du ein Problem damit, wenn ich mich auf dein Gesicht setze?“

„Äh, nein, nein... überhaupt nicht.“ Johann hätte sie jetzt gerne gestreichelt, ihre warmen Brüste, die breiten Hüften... das alles löste ein heftiges Verlangen in ihm aus. Er wollte dieser Frau gefallen. Er wollte, dass sie mochte, was er tat. Er wollte sie befriedigen, wollte ihre Brüste streicheln, und ihre Klitoris...

Aber seine Hände waren noch immer gefesselt. Und da war es nur die logischste Konsequenz, wenn er es ihr mit der Zunge besorgte. Viel Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hatte er bislang zwar noch nicht, aber so schwer konnte das nicht sein, oder?

„Braver Junge.“ Oh Gott, er hatte ja gewusst, dass er auf sexueller Ebene eher der Sub war, sei es wenn er sich von einem Mann oder einer Frau vögeln ließ, aber so wohl, wie unter der Hand und den Augen Sophie Dorotheas hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt... Johann wimmerte leise, er würde alles tun, nur damit sie ihn wieder so nannte... „Sophie, Sophie bitte –“ Sophie Dorothea lachte leise und lehnte sich vornüber, um den Jüngeren doch durchaus liebevoll zu küssen. Sie genoss es, wie er einfach nur seinen Mund öffnete, wimmerte, und es ihr erlaubte, seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge zu entdecken, wohl wissend, wo seine Zunge bald sein würde. „So ein braver Junge, hm? Wenn du wüsstest, wie feucht es mich macht, dass du dich so hingibst,“ war alles was sie sagte, bevor sie eine Hand in Johanns Haaren vergrub und sich auf den Knien vorwärts bewegte, bis sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln verschwunden war. Da seine Hände noch immer gefesselt waren und sie ahnte, dass er nicht zu erfahren sein musste, sank sie mit ihren Hüften nur so weit runter, dass seine Zunge sie gut berühren konnte, sie aber nicht auf seinem Gesicht saß. Sophie Dorothea würde es ihm noch beibringen, dann, wenn sie sich öfter, vielleicht sogar täglich sehen würden...

Wenn Johann keine Erfahrung hatte, dann musste Sophie Dorothea ihm allerdings erstaunliches Talent attestieren. Seine Zunge stellte sich beim Lecken noch geschickter an als beim Reden, und ob es jetzt Zufall oder seine Intuition war, er schien zu wissen, was Sophie mochte. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte.

Johann tastete sich vorsichtig mit der Zunge zwischen ihre Schamlippen. Sie war heiß und feucht, und der Geschmack war ungewohnt, aber gleichzeitig erregend.

„Gefällt es dir?“ Er hielt kurz inne, um sicherheitshalber noch einmal nachzufragen, doch Sophies lautes Keuchen und die Anspannung ihrer Hände, die auf seinen Oberarmen lagen, verrieten ihm schon genug.

„Du bist großartig, Johann. Mein braver Junge…“ Wie abwesend strichen ihre Hände durch seine Haare, Sophie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Zuwendung, die ihr zuteilwurde. Schon, als sie Johann gefickt hatte, war ihre Erregung fast unerträglich groß geworden, und als er sie jetzt mit seiner warmen Zunge reizte, merkte sie bald, dass sich in ihrem Unterleib eine vertraute Spannung aufbaute.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie dieses Gefühl überrollte, wie ein Kribbeln im Bauch und im Kopf, die Muskeln in ihrem Unterleib spannten sich an, ihre Hände griffen fester nach Johanns kräftigen Oberarmen, dann kam sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Atemlos ließ Sophie sich neben ihm auf die Matratze sinken. Sie griff nach dem Schlüssel für die Handschellen, löste ihren Liebhaber endlich vom Bettgestell und strich ihm dann zärtlich durch die Haare.

Johann verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, drehte sich zu Sophie und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Sie lächelte ihm zu. Aus der Küche waren noch immer die Geräusche ihres Mannes und ihres Chauffeurs zu hören, die wohl immer noch bei der Sache waren. Und Sophie konnte Johann ansehen, woran er dachte. Sie stieß ihm leicht in die Rippen, und er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie leicht verwirrt an.

„Na, was ist? Wenn du runter gehen willst, dann halte ich dich nicht auf.“

„Wirklich?“

„Warum sollte ich denn? Solange du Spaß hast.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Johann errötete schon wieder, aber dann setzte er sich doch auf, kletterte aus dem Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Sophie sah ihm hinterher, und das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde immer breiter. Sie würde noch kurz hier liegenbleiben. Und dann… ja, dann würde sie wohl auch nach unten gehen. Etwas besseres hatte sie sowieso nicht zu tun…


	5. Chapter 5

Ihre Vorstellung von „kurz auf dem Bett liegenbleiben“ waren dann doch keine eineinhalb Minuten, denn als sie zuerst die Stimme Johanns, dann die ihres Mannes und letztlich auch die des Chauffeurs hören konnte, war ihre Neugier dann doch zu groß um sich länger im ehelichen Schlafzimmer aufzuhalten. Nein, sie würde es bereuen wenn sie nicht zusehen würde, das wusste sie. So stand sie auf und lief nackt in das sich im nächsten Raum befindende Badezimmer, um sich ihren Seidenbademantel anzuziehen. Sie kehrte auch nochmal ins Schlafzimmer zurück um ihr Handy und den noch kühlen Champagne zu holen, Johann und sie waren überhaupt nicht mehr dazu gekommen, ihn aufzumachen. Sophie Dorothea hörte ein langgezogenes Stöhnen - es war definitiv Johann gewesen - und sie grinste nicht nur, nein, sie summte auch eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich hin als sie die Treppe runter ging und ohne weiteres in die Küche eintrat. „Na, habt ihr Spaß?“

Also, sie wusste ja nicht, wie lange ihr Mann von dem Chauffeur gevögelt wurde aber er sah doch ganz schön... durchgefickt aus, als er, angelehnt an die Küchenarbeitsplatte, an einem Glas Wasser sippte und zusah, wie Wilhelm Johann über dem Tisch fingerte. Gott sei Dank waren ihre Kinder alt genug, um entweder ausgezogen oder die Nacht bei dem Freund verbringen zu können... „Was hast du denn mit dem Kleinen gemacht,“ fragte Friedrich Wilhelm, als sie sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank holte, die Champagnerflasche öffnete und sich großzügig was einschüttet. Wilhelm, der genau so verschwitzt und rot im Gesicht war, lachte auf. „Oh, nix besonderes. Warum?“ Ihr Grinsen wuchs als er sie nicht länger ansehen konnte, und sie prustete kurz in ihr Glas, „Ich lasse mich nur ungern vögeln, mein lieber Ehemann. Das müsstest du doch mittlerweile wissen.“ Das kurze Gespräch der beiden wurde unterbrochen als Johann wieder laut aufstöhnte, und Sophie Dorothea schüttelte leicht den Kopf angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Stöhnen des jüngsten Mannes sie sowohl als auch ihren Mann anturnte. Sie konnte das ihm, beziehungsweise seinem Schwanz, ganz genau ansehen. Es war einfach zu gut.

Sophie Dorothea schwenkte das Glas Champagne leicht, so, wie sie es immer in Filmen taten, als sie zusah, wie der Chauffeur die Spitze seiner Erektion auf den geweiteten Muskel von Johann ansetzte und mit einem harten Stoß komplett in ihn eindrang. Respekt an den Kleinen, dachte sie, der Chauffeur war nicht grade klein. Johanns Hände klammerten sich an der Kante des Tisches fest und der Chauffeur griff mit seinen Händen hart and die Hüften des Jüngeren als er begann, ihn hart und ohne wirkliche Rücksichtnahme zu vögeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte Johann gefragt, ob der Chauffeur es genau so machen könnte. Sophie Dorothea, und auch Friedrich Wilhelm, sahen zu, doch zu dem Ziehen in ihrem Unterbauch gesellte sich plötzlich auch das definitiv unangenehmere Gefühl von Hunger dazu. Stimmt, sie waren bei dem Geburtstagsessen von Fritz ja nicht dazu gekommen, ihr Essen auch zu genießen. „Hat jemand von euch auch Hunger?“ Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Mann, sowie die anderen Männer, sie gehört hatten, aber doch so in einen Bann gezogen waren, dass sie die Frage nicht wirklich registrieren konnte. Sie fragte kein zweites Mal - Friedrich Wilhelm hatte währenddessen sein Glas in die Spüle gestellt und war auf die Seite des Tisches getreten, an der Johanns Hände klammerten, um diesen zu küssen. Also beim besten Willen, sie hatte ja gewusst dass ihr Mann schwul war, aber dass Friedrich Wilhelm aktiv an einem Dreier teilnehmen würde? Eher hätte sie gewettet, dass ihr Sohn insgeheim ne Freundin hatte. Sophie Dorothea nahm die Speisekarte ihres Lieblingsitalieners vom Kühlschrank und leerte das bisschen Alkohol, was sich noch im Glas befunden hat, bevor sie ihr Handy nahm und die Nummer wählte.

Es war kurz vor Zehn, liefern würden sie bestimmt noch. Grade als am anderen Ende der Leitung abgehoben wurde hatte es der Chauffeur für schlau gefunden, Johanns Po ein paar harte Schläge zu verpassen, auf welche ihr Junge natürlich mit lautem wimmern und stöhnen antwortete, und sie hielt eine Hand über den Lautsprecher des Telefons um zu verhindern, dass diese Geräusche durchdringen würden. Jetzt wo sie drauf achtete sah der Hintern ihres Mannes ja doch verdammt rot aus. „Hallo, liefern Sie noch? Aaah das ist ja sehr gut, ich würde gerne eine Bestellung aufgeben für Sophie Dorothea von - ach sie haben die Adresse noch gespeichert? Super, okay, das wären dann zwei Mal die Nummer 4 in groß, beide ohne Zwiebeln und ohne Knoblauch.“ Sie lachte auf, „Ja, man weiß ja nie was heute Abend noch passiert, ne? Wie lange brauchen sie etwa? Eine halbe Stunde? Ja das passt gut, perfekt. Danke!“ Sophie Dorothea legte auf und war dabei ihr Handy wieder in der Tasche des Bademantels zu verstauen, doch sie machte noch schnell ein paar Fotos - und ein kurzes Video davon, wie der Chauffeur doch mächtig Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, Johanns Hintern ebenso rot wie den von Friedrich Wilhelm zu färben. Es wäre definitiv nicht gelogen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass es der beste Abend ihres Lebens sei.

 

Friedrich Wilhelm war noch ganz berauscht von seinem Orgasmus gewesen, als der junge Mann, den seine Frau mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, in der Küche aufgetaucht war – nackt. Und er hatte gefragt, ob sie nicht noch Lust auf eine zweite Runde hätten. Er hatte im ersten Moment gestutzt. Eine zweite Runde, mit diesem Mann? Wilhelm, das war doch etwas anderes, ihn liebte er doch… Er musterte den Jungen. Wollte er das wirklich?

Aber je länger er das männliche, kantige Gesicht des Jungen mit den weichen Augen betrachtete, seine wuscheligen rotblonden Locken, seinen schlanken, gut gebauten Körper… Das machte etwas mit ihm, er war überrascht von sich selbst, aber er wollte diesen Mann. Vielleicht hatte Wilhelm irgendetwas in seinem Herzen bewegt. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt endlich ein wenig mehr von sich selbst akzeptiert, und konnte sich deshalb eingestehen, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht fände, mit diesem Mann…

Während er sich allerdings noch Gedanken machte, war Wilhelm schon vorgetreten. „Na, sicher doch. Wie willst du’s denn?“

Der junge Mann, Johann hieß er, wollte anscheinend auch von Wilhelm genommen werden, und der holte ein neues Kondom, legte den anderen über den Küchentisch, wie er es vorher mit Friedrich Wilhelm auch getan hatte, und bereitete ihn vorsichtig vor.

Kurz darauf kam auch noch seine Frau nach unten, Friedrich Wilhelm hatte sich gerade ein Glas Wasser geholt und lehnte jetzt, noch immer ein wenig geschafft und unbekleidet, an der Küchenzeile. Sophie Dorothea stellte sich neben ihn.

„Was hast du denn mit dem Kleinen gemacht?“ Irgendwie kamen ihm diese Worte über die Lippen. Die Vorstellung, dass Sophie sich mit ihm vergnügte, ging in seinem Kopf automatisch weiter, er musste an Szenarien denken, in denen er vor Johann befriedigt wurde, schließlich hatte er sogar Bilder im Kopf, wie er selbst es war, der den anderen penetrierte, ihn von hinten nahm, ihn so hart in den Arsch fickte, wie es Wilhelm gerade tat…

Diese Bilder im Kopf ließen ihn hart werden. Am Rande registrierte er noch, dass Sophie offenbar Essen bestellte, aber seinen Hunger wollte er lieber anderweitig stillen. Er ging hinüber zum Küchentisch, stellte sich vor Johann, dessen Finger krampfhaft die Tischplatte umklammerten, und legte ihm die Hände warm auf die verschwitzten Schultern.

Johann sah auf, und Friedrich Wilhelm konnte nicht anders, er küsste ihn, auf diese sanft geschwungenen, roten Lippen. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Seltsam, dass ihn das vor wenigen Stunden noch angewidert hätte… und jetzt konnte er sich nichts berauschenderes vorstellen… wobei… was konnte Johann mit diesen Lippen und dieser Zunge eigentlich noch machen?

„Sag mal…“ Er ging vor dem Tisch in die Knie, um Johann in die Augen schauen zu können. „Würdest du mir einen blasen wollen? Gleich jetzt, hier?“

Johann nickte atemlos. Friedrich Wilhelm kletterte auf den Tisch und spreizte die Beine. Sein Penis war schon wieder hart, er ragte Johann entgegen, der sanft die Lippen um ihn schloss. Wilhelm hinter ihm verlangsamte seinen Rhythmus ein wenig, um Johann überhaupt noch zu Atem kommen zu lassen.

Es wurde ihm schnell klar, dass es nicht Johanns erster Blowjob war. Der Junge stellte sich so viel erfahrener an als er selbst es vorhin im Auto getan hatte… Als seine Zunge über die geschwollene Spitze seiner Erektion leckte, immer wieder und wieder, legte Friedrich Wilhelm den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. Verdammt, es war so gut! Und obwohl er gerade eben erst gekommen war, und davor im Auto schon einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, fühlte er sich in diesem Moment so befreit, dass er seinem Höhepunkt schon wieder gefährlich nahe war…

Bis auf einmal die Tür aufging, und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend unvorhergesehene Bewohner in der Küche standen.

 

Manchmal fragte Friedrich sich, was er in seinem vorherigen Leben getan hat, um das alles im Jetzigen verdient zu haben. Also entweder musste er ein despotischer Diktator oder ein richtiges Arschloch gewesen sein - denn als er mit seinem über alles geliebten Katte im Bett lag, nackt, nachdem er, in der zweiten Runde, auch seinen Freund so hart gefingert und gevögelt hat dass das Kopfteil des Bettes mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Macken in der Wand hinterlassen hat, und sie sich langsam und liebevoll küssten, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Aufladekabel seines MacBooks Zuhause vergessen hat. Das konnte doch nur schlechtes Karma sein, denn er hatte am nächsten Tag ein Blockseminar und er konnte doch nicht... Verdammte Scheiße. Katte machte ein überraschendes, und teils enttäuschtes, Geräusch, als Friedrich sich plötzlich aufsetzte und vom Bett stieg. „Sanssouci? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Der Jüngere seufzte, „Ich muss nach Hause.“ „Warum,“ fragte Katte, etwas verwirrt. Er hatte ihm doch versprochen dass er ihn zur Uni fahren würde... Friedrich seufzte wieder, als er sich seine Unterhose und Jeans anzog. „Man Katte, verdammt, ich hab das Aufladekabel von meinem Laptop vergessen.“ „Du kannst doch meins benutzen -“ „Wie oft muss ich‘s dir sagen: Apple.“ Katte prustete, „Selber Schuld ne,“ und grinste, als Friedrich ihm einen ziemlich dunkeln Blick zuwarf. „Fährst du mich, oder soll ich ein Taxi nehmen?“ „Was ist das für eine Frage,“ Katte sprang förmlich auf und zog seinen Freund zu sich um ihn zu küssen, er konnte weder seine Hände noch seine Lippen lange von ihm lassen... Es würde wohl nie besser werden. Nicht dass Katte, oder Fritz, ein Problem damit hätten. „Natürlich fahre ich dich, Sanssouci. Ich bin mir sicher dass du dich noch an unseren... spontanen Trip nach Küstrin erinnerst...“

Friedrich verzog das Gesicht, er hätte es gerne vergessen - das Jagdwochenende auf den sein Vater ihn „eingeladen“ und unter Androhung unangenehmer Strafen (Fritz wusste, dass er wieder eine Woche nicht vor die Tür treten können würde, mit so viel Farbe im Gesicht) vom Fernbleiben gewarnt hatte. Natürlich hatte er, mit seinem Glück, den Bus zum Hauptbahnhof und dann auch den Zug verpasst. Und Katte hatte ihn nach Polen gefahren, einfach so, spontan und ohne Beschwerden. „Danke,“ nuschelte Fritz und vergrub sein Gesicht in Kattes nackter Brust nachdem er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. „Ich will ihn jetzt eigentlich echt nicht sehen... Man ich würde viel lieber im Bett und mit dir bleiben, Katte.“ Hans lachte leise, streichelte die dunklen Locken seines Freundes und küsste seine Schläfe. „Komm, zieh‘ dich fertig an. Es wird ja nicht lange dauern, und ich wollte mich sowie so noch bei deinen Mutter entschuldigen.“ „Warum das?“ „Naja, ich hab‘ deinen Vater ja schon so ‘n bisschen provoziert, ne.“ Friedrich machte ein verächtliches Geräusch und bückte sich, um sein zerknittertes T-Shirt aufzuheben, „Sorry aber ganz ehrlich, langsam glaub‘ ich ja eh dass er nur eifersüchtig auf unsere Beziehung ist.“

„Hä?“ Katte hatte sich grade sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und sah seinen Freund ziemlich entgeistert an. Also wenn er jemanden kannte, der homophob war, dann war es Friedrich Wilhelm von Hohenzollern. „Hab ich‘s dir nicht erzählt?“ „Was?“ „Dass ich...“ Friedrich begann zu kichern und lachte dann schließlich so heftig, dass er sich den Bauch hielt. Katte starrte seinen Freund weiter an als er sich eine Jogginghose aus dem Nachttisch zog - er müsste ja nicht aus dem Auto aussteigen. „Dass du was?“ „Mein Vater ist nicht wirklich begabt was Technik angeht, und wenn man ihm was vom „inkognito Mode“ erzählt, würde er es als Beleidigung verstehen,“ Friedrich wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Es ist einfach zu gut man - also ich war an seinem IPad und... naja da war halt noch ein Tab offen.“ „Nein man, Fritz, sag jetzt nicht....“ „Doch! Es war sogar eines von den Videos die wir uns mal angeguckt haben.“ „Ich glaube ich brauche nen Schnaps.“ „Ich hoffe nur dass meine Mutter es nicht herausgefunden hat. Ich weiß nicht ob sie‘s verkraften würde.“ „Ach komm, die hat sich doch sowieso den Kellner von vorhin geschnappt,“ sagte Katte, als er die Schlüssel seines Autos suchte und schließlich auf der Ablage im Flur fand. Friedrich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dass seine Mutter sich... anderswo Spaß suchte konnte er sowas von nachvollziehen.

„Willst du nicht doch mit reinkommen? Also...weil... wenn er wieder getrunken hat...“ Katte lenkte seinen Wagen vor das Eingangstor des Anwesens, „Klar, Schatz. Wenn du‘s möchtest.“ „Danke,“ sagte Friedrich leise und lehnte sich rüber, um Katte auf die Wange zu küssen. Katte hätte doch nie gesagt, dass er den Jüngeren zwingen würde, seinen wohlmöglich betrunkenen Vater alleine zu begegnen, auch wenn Hans sich ziemlich komisch vorkam, als er, gekleidet in einer Jogginghose und einem Pullover, die Einfahrt zum Anwesen mit Friedrich an der Hand hochlief.

Friedrich schloss die Eingangstür so leise wie möglich auf. Er hoffte, einfach schnell die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer schleichen zu können, sich das Kabel zu schnappen, und dann wieder nach draußen zu gelangen, ohne irgendwem über den Weg zu laufen. Schon gar nicht seinem Vater. Katte hinter ihm zog vorsichtig die Tür ins Schloss, lächelte Friedrich noch einmal aufmunternd zu und flüsterte dann: „Ich warte hier, oder?“

Friedrich nickte, und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg durch die Eingangshalle zur Treppe machen, als er aus der Küche auf einmal ein langgezogenes Stöhnen hörte, das irgendwie nach seinem Vater klang. Aber irgendwie auch nicht. Und dann war da eine zweite Stimme, die heiser befahl: „Los, gib’s ihm, besorg’s ihm so richtig!“

Katte und Friedrich tauschten einen Blick, der gleichzeitig alles und nichts sagte, dann änderte Friedrich die Richtung und schlich auf die Küchentür zu. Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem, was ihn dahinter erwartete, aber gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch, welche zwei Männer in diesem Haus… oder würde er etwa gleich seine Eltern…

Er öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Am liebsten hätte er sofort wieder vergessen, was er da gerade zu Gesicht bekam, aber er wusste gleichzeitig mit erschreckender Sicherheit, dass sich diese verstörenden Bilder in seinem Gehirn und auf seiner Netzhaut einbrennen würden, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Er sah seinen Vater, der ihm glücklicherweise halb den Rücken zugewandt hatte, und er sah Wilhelm Grumbkow, den Chauffeur seiner Eltern, der ohne Hose und mit aufgerissenem Hemd hinter dem Tisch stand und den Kellner aus dem Restaurant von vorhin in den Arsch fickte, während der sich halb über den Tisch gelegt hatte und seinem Vater einen Blowjob gab. Außerdem stand seine Mutter in ihrem Seidenbademantel an der Küchenzeile und sah dem Treiben interessiert zu.

Fassungslos blickte Friedrich von seiner Mutter zu Wilhelm, wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter, dann zum Rücken seines Vaters. Und dann, er wusste auch nicht, wieso, musste er auf einmal laut lachen.

Friedrich konnte nicht anders - er lachte. Er wollte es nicht tun, hätte er sich doch viel lieber umgedreht und wäre gerannt so schnell er nur konnte, aber nein, er stand da und lachte so laut, dass alles in dem Raum zu Eis erstarrte. Also fast alles. Sein Vater hielt es wohl nicht für nötig, die Bewegungen seiner Hüften und seiner Hände, die sich in die rotblonden locken des jungen Mannes, der vielleicht drei bis vier Jahre älter war als Friedrich selbst, gegraben hatten, zu stoppen. Nein, Friedrich Wilhelm war anscheinend zu sehr in einer Art Trance, um zu merken,  was um sich rum geschah und so wie es aussah, hatte der Jüngere nicht gerade etwas dagegen, seinem Wimmern und Stöhnen nach zum Urteil. Sophie Dorothea legte das Stück Pizza, dass sie grade hatte essen wollen, zurück in den Karton und machte zwei vorsichtige Schritte in die Richtung ihres Sohnes, “Ich kann dir das erklären.” Grade als sie das sagte tauchte plötzlich auch Katte hinter Friedrich auf, und Sophie Dorothea seufzte leise, rieb sich die Schläfe und verschwand wieder in Richtung Pizza. Es war ohnehin viel zu spät, um die Situation noch irgendwie zu retten... Friedrichs Lache klang inzwischen mehr nach einem unterdrückten Schluchzen und Katte war sprachlos, absolut sprachlos, als sein Freund ihn ansah während er die Szene vor ihnen betrachtete.

Friedrich war der erste, der wieder Worte fand.

„Katte… bitte, hol mir das Kabel, und dann bring mich hier weg…“ Noch immer konnte er den Blick nicht von seinem Vater abwenden, der gerade auf dem Küchentisch einen geblasen bekam und das offensichtlich genoss.

Katte nickte, tätschelte Friedrich kurz die Schulter und war schon halb aus der Küchentür, bevor er meinte: „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

„Warte!“ Friedrich schaffte es jetzt endlich, sich umzudrehen und Katte hinterherzulaufen. Es waren jetzt tatsächlich Tränen, die über seine Wange liefen. „Ich komme mit…“

Er lief hinter Katte die Treppe hoch, und kaum waren sie in seinem Zimmer, fiel er ihm schluchzend in die Arme. „Kannst du das glauben? Dieser kranke Bastard! Und dafür hat er mich mein Leben lang gehasst…“

Katte streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ach, Sanssouci…“ Sanft küsste er seine verwuschelten Locken. „Mein armer Schatz…“

Friedrich hielt sich noch eine Weile schniefend an Katte fest, dann zog er die Nase hoch und meinte leise: „Kann ich erst mal zu dir? Für… die nächsten Tage oder so?“

„Na, sicher.“ Katte gab ihm noch einen Kuss. „Dann pack schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen, und dann fahren wir wieder, oder?“

Friedrich nickte. „Danke. Meinem Vater will ich in nächster Zeit nämlich wirklich nicht unter die Augen treten…“

 

Keine fünf Minuten später schlichen sich Friedrich und Katte wieder aus dem Haus und fuhren zu Katte. Die vier Erwachsenen in der Küche bekamen gar nichts davon mit. Sophie Dorothea genoss ihre Pizza und die Männer ihren Dreier. Johann stellte sich mit seiner Zunge wirklich geschickt an, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Friedrich Wilhelm kam. Sein Sperma ergoss sich in Johanns Mund, er schloss die Augen, und obwohl es sein dritter Orgasmus heute war, kam er so heftig, dass er fast nach hinten vom Tisch gekippt wäre. Johann packte ihn zum Glück noch an der Hüfte, und Sophie Dorothea verschluckte sich vor Lachen fast an der Pizza.

Wilhelm sah, dass sein Chef seinen Penis jetzt aus Johanns Mund zog, und fickte den jungen Mann wieder härter. Jetzt musste er sich ja keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, dass er versehentlich an Friedrich Wilhelm ersticken könnte.

Der kletterte währenddessen vorsichtig vom Tisch und lief hinüber zu Sophie Dorothea, um sich, noch immer schwer atmend, ein weiteres Glas Wasser und ebenfalls ein Stück Pizza zu nehmen. Dann sah er Wilhelm und Johann weiter zu. Seine Frau stellte sich neben ihn.

„So, Fritz. Jetzt sag mal“, meinte sie schließlich, während Wilhelm noch immer hart in Johann stieß. „Du bist schwul. Ich bin bi. Und wir sind beide verheiratet, weil unsere Eltern das wollten. Oder?“

„Hmmm…“, murmelte Friedrich Wilhelm. Seine Frau hatte zwar recht… aber es war immer noch seltsam, sich das selbst einzugestehen, und es von seiner Frau oder irgendjemand anderem gesagt zu bekommen war noch viel schwerer. Aber ja, sie hatte recht, und deshalb schaffte er es irgendwie, zu nicken.

„Gut.“ Sophie sah ihn jetzt direkt an, und Friedrich Wilhelm begann irgendwie, sich unter ihrem Blick unwohl zu fühlen. Was würde sie jetzt sagen oder tun? „Dann können wir uns darauf einigen, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn sich in Zukunft jeder seine Partner sucht, unabhängig vom anderen?“

Er war überrascht. Das war in bald 25 Jahren Ehe der erste vernünftige Vorschlag, der von seiner Frau gekommen war. „Das heißt… du bist nicht böse, wegen Wilhelm?“

Sophie Dorothea lächelte sogar ein wenig. „Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin sogar ziemlich froh, dass du endlich auch mal jemanden gefunden hast, mit dem du glücklich bist. Und nicht mehr so tun musst, als würde dich unsere Ehe so glücklich machen.“

„Mhm…“ Friedrich Wilhelm wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen am Küchentisch zu, ein wenig peinlich berührt von den Worten seiner Frau. Wilhelm hatte Johann mittlerweile zwischen die Beine gegriffen, und der Jüngere war gerade dabei, als Zweiter an diesem Tag auf die Tischplatte zu ejakulieren.

„Das machst du aber nachher sauber“, meinte Sophie noch zu ihm, bevor sie mit einem letzten Stück Pizza in der Hand die Küche wieder verließ. Im Vorbeigehen wuschelte sie Johann noch kurz durchs Haar, doch der lag nur erschöpft keuchend auf dem Tisch und beachtete sie gar nicht. Gleich darauf hörte Friedrich Wilhelm, dass zwei Zimmer weiter der Fernseher angeschaltet wurde.

Wilhelm war mittlerweile auch gekommen, er zog sich aus Johann zurück und ließ sich müde auf den Stuhl fallen, der immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Als er daran dachte, wozu sie den vorher gebraucht hatten, wurde ihm wieder ganz warm, aber es war keine Erregung mehr. Es war einfach nur das Bedürfnis, Wilhelm in die Arme zu schließen. Also ging er zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich, nackt wie er war, auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn. Es war noch immer ungewohnt, einen Mann zu küssen, die rauen Bartstoppeln an seiner Wange zu spüren, und Wilhelm küsste ganz anders als seine Frau…

Johann riss ihn aus seinen schwärmerischen Gedanken. Der junge Mann stand verlegen in der Küchentür und meinte leise: „Danke… für den Abend. Aber ich gehe dann mal zu Sophie…“

Wilhelm nickte nur. „Kannst gern mal wieder vorbeischauen, wenn du mal Lust hast.“

Errötend nickte Johann, bevor er die Küchentür hinter sich schloss, und Wilhelm wandte sich wieder seinem Chef zu, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihn ansah.

„Was ist das jetzt, zwischen uns? Sex ohne Verpflichtungen?“

Friedrich Wilhelm sah ihn schüchtern an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du willst… aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich auch gegen mehr nichts einzuwenden.“

Wilhelm lächelte sanft. „Nein… ich auch nicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollte sich übrigens jemand zu Fanarts berufen fühlen: Bitte bitte, immer her damit!!! <3  
> Ich (Melian12) würde sterben für ein Bild, wie Friedrich Wilhelm auf diesem Küchentisch einen geblasen kriegt... oder für Friedrichs Gesicht, wenn er in die Küche kommt xDD


End file.
